All I wanted
by Lashandra
Summary: Alyth wanted to go home for vacation.She was packed and ready,but she wasnt counting on the two flat tires,or the sexy pirate and his ship.Timetravel please!Come on,you know you want to!Contains cigarettes in all chaps,no flames for it!
1. What about my cigarettes?

Chapter 1 What about my cigarettes?  
  
Alyth turned and walked out of the cigarette store. The sale was unbelievable, only 13.99 for a carton of Marlboro Reds. She couldn't pass up a deal like that, and had in fact bought fifteen cartons. She couldn't believe her luck, right as she left the bank she had noticed the sign. Alyth got in her beat up old Chevy truck and drove for home with a huge grin on her face. She was driving back from school, she lived in Denver but had moved to Fort Collins to go to school at CSU. It was now summer vacation and her stuff was all packed and ready to go home for three months. Her parents had begged her to stay with them, and she had agreed halfheartedly. Three months with her parents didn't seem like the greatest of ideas, but she didn't have anywhere else to stay, and the price was right, being free of course. As she made her way to the highway she couldn't help but notice the heavy traffic and sighed in annoyance, Alyth hated the highway. She wanted to turn her car around and go back to her dorm room, but gritting her teeth she turned the wheel and moved onto the highway.  
"Colorado drivers are insane," she mumbles to herself as a man, weaving in and out of traffic, cuts her off and slows down from eighty to sixty. "Bastard," she yells, flipping him off and passing him on the other side. "Only another hour and I'll be home."  
Suddenly Alyth hears a loud bang, bang, and the beat up old Chevy swerves into the other lane, almost hitting the other car. With reflexes like a cat she swerves back into her lane, and quickly moves the car off of the road. Turning the hazard lights on Alyth gets out of the car and takes a look at her truck. Two tires were blown. "Shit," she yells at nobody. "Why couldn't it have been one? One tire I can fix but two? Damn it." She was at least fifteen miles from the nearest exit. "Well looks like I'm walking," she muses, going into her car and pulling out a small duffle that held her money, a few changes of clothes, and her newly acquired fifteen cartons. 'Why couldn't I have bought a cell phone like everyone else? That's right, I have no money," Alyth ponders as she takes off in the direction of the nearest exit, Greeley, she hated Greeley. She had an Aunt and a handful of cousins that lived in Greeley, they could help her out.

With a sigh Alyth looked up at the darkening sky. She had been walking for hours now. Alyth wouldn't hitchhike, she had heard too many stories in her life about young girls that were found raped and brutally murdered after being picked up hitchhiking. It was indeed a sick world she lived in. With a sigh of relief the "Greeley half a mile" sign came into view, and she picked up her pace. When she finally reached the off ramp she stopped and waited for traffic to clear, and then charged across the busy highway and up onto the grass beside it. Cursing silently she walked up the small hill, and found herself looking down the long six lane road that led into the city.  
"'ey girlie, ya need a ride somewhere?" A voice asked, and Alyth looked up to see a large, black conversion van sitting in front of her, and at least four Mexican's staring at her.  
"No thanks, I'm almost there anyway," she says dismissively, willing them to go away. Her heart stops as three of the Mexicans step out of the van and walk towards her. She knew how to defend herself, had even taken karate and kickboxing for most of her life. The Mexican's were huge though, all of them over six feet, and all of them large and muscular, and there were three. She slowly stepped away from them, backing down the hill towards the highway.  
"Come on girlie, le's have some fun," one of them says, and suddenly jumps at Alyth, grabbing her around the waist. As she opens her mouth to scream, a hand is put over her face, she gags as her attacker tries to cut off her air. Tightening her grip on her duffle bag, she tries to use it as a weapon, swinging it at the other two. They grab Alyth's arms, and hold them against her sides. She starts screaming silently as they pull her into their van. She's trapped. The one holding her throws her onto the back seat, and she notices another Mexican sitting there as she lands in his lap.  
"Leave me alone," she cries, trying to jump up from the man's lap, but he holds her tight, grabbing her arms and holds them over her head as he pushes her down on the back seat. Her duffle bag is still in her grasp as the man grins evilly down at her. He leans down and forcefully kisses her. Tears are falling down Alyth's face as the man on top of her grabs hers breasts hard. She tries to squirm free, but knows she can't get away, he's too strong.  
"Please," she whimpers, making the men laugh at her, as the one lying on top of her continues his ministrations to her unwilling body. "Just let me go," she cries. One of the men watching suddenly steps up to her, and punches her in the face. Spots appear before Alyth's eyes, it becomes hard to tell what's going on in the van, but the man on top of her suddenly stops his assault, and jumps off of her as if he were burned.  
"What in the bloody 'ell is that?" Alyth hears a voice shout, and a man is hovering over her. She notices suddenly that the Mexican's that had kidnapped her are gone, and in their place is a larger group of men that looked as if they hadn't seen a bath in years. The one in her line of vision has long, dark dreadlocks, and deep brown eyes.  
"Please," Alyth whispers, and loses consciousness.

Review Review Review! I hope you all liked this, and don't feel bad to tell me what you really think! I like helpful critisism. Don't be down right mean to me or anything, I mean if you don't like it you don't have to read it, but let me know what I did well, or what I could improve. THANX!


	2. Where are my cigarettes?

Chapter 2 Where are my cigarettes?!?

Alyth awoke in a large bed. Her face hurt, and she lifted a hand, gingerly feeling around her left eye. With a hiss of pain she pulls her hand away, and looks around the room she's in. The room is small, but spacious. Books, and what look like maps, cover one wall from the floor to the ceiling. A small desk sits across from the bed she's lying in, papers littered the top.  
"Where am I?" Alyth ponders out loud, as she notices a few empty bottles rolling around on the ground making a clanking noise. 'Wait, why are they rolling?' She notices for the first time that everything is moving, swaying gently back and forth as if she were, "at sea," she says, and stands up quickly. "What the hell is going on?" Suddenly her memory comes flooding back. Her car breaking down, the walk to Greeley, the van. Her thoughts stop, and she starts to hyperventilate. 'What if they kidnapped me and took me to sea? No one will ever find me out here.' She thinks, and sits down on the large bed again, trying to regain her breath. Alyth hears movement outside the door, and quickly lays down, pretending to be asleep.  
"I dun know where the lass came from, er 'ow she got onboard me Pearl, but I'm not throwen er overboard Gibbs. She's obviously urt, and needs me elp, savvy?" She hears a voice say through the door.  
"Aye Cap'n," another voice says, and the door bursts open. Shutting her eyes lightly, she tries to slow her breathing so the man doesn't realize she's awake. She feels eyes on her, and forces herself to calm down, hoping he won't rape an unconscious girl. She hears him sigh suddenly, and hears his footsteps as they lead away. The door opens, and suddenly closes, and she waits for a second before opening her eyes and looking over. With a start she sees a man, standing in front of the door watching her.  
"I thought ye might be awake," he says, walking over to her.  
"Who are you, what do you want from me?" Alyth screeches as she moves to the other side of the large bed, trying to get as far away from the man as possible.  
"Calm down lass, I won't urt ye," he says, moving his hands in a calming fashion.  
"Where am I? Please, I just want to go home," she whispers, watching him walk to the bed, and stop just at the threshold.  
"Me name's Captain Jack Sparrow, and ye are onboard me ship the Black Pearl," he says, watching you for some sign of recognition. When she just shakes her head, he goes on, "as fer why yer here, I aven't got a clue. "bout an hour ago ye appeared on deck, and I brought ye in here te get some rest. I was kinda hopin ye could fill me in as te why yer here."  
"I don't know, the last thing I remember was being assaulted, and then waking up here," she says. "My name is Alyth, and it would be great if you could take me to the nearest airport so I could go home."  
"Wheres Air Port?" He asks, looking genuinely confused. "I dun think I ever heard of it."  
"I don't mean a place, I mean an actual airport, you know where planes fly people to..." She breaks off as she sees his expression of bewilderment.  
"Fly people? Ye musta hit yer head harder then I thought," Jack says, watching her closely.  
"You don't know what an airport is?" Her eyes open wide in wonderment as he shakes his head. "What year is it?" She asks suddenly, hoping that this man is messing with her.  
"Well is round 1600, not sure xactly though, kinda hard fer me te keep track 'n all." Alyth's mouth drops open at his response.  
"Where's my bag? Did I have a bag with me when you found me?" She asks, jumping off the bed and searching around the room.  
"Yea, it's in the corner," Jack points and she runs to it, thanking God the entire way. When she reached it Alyth dropped on the ground and began to rummage through until she found a carton, and a light. Ripping open the carton, she pulls out a pack and opens it quickly. When the pack is finally open she pulls out a cigarette, sticks it in her mouth and lights it, taking a long drag.  
"That's better," she whispers, then looks at jack who is staring wide eyed.  
"ow'd ye do that?" He asks, watching her closely.  
"Do what?"  
"Ye made fire in yer hand, without any flint er anything," he says amazedly, and Alyth realizes that they didn't have lighters in the 1600's.  
"It's called a lighter Jack," she says, showing it to him while she takes another long drag.  
"What's that?" He asks, and she notices for the first time that he's staring at her lips.  
"It's called a cigarette, you see, this is going to be kind of hard to explain." Alyth stands from the floor, bringing an empty bottle with her to ash in, she walks to the bed and sits down. She looks up, studying him for the first time. She sees his dark, dreadlocked hair, parts of it had beads, coins, and even a bone braided in it. His eyes were dark brown, the color of mahogany, he was undeniably gorgeous. He wore a light white shirt that opened at the top showing off a dark tan, and lean muscles. Long boots came up to his knees, and a tricorn hat adorned his head. His dark eyes were gazing intently at her, waiting for her to go on. She unconsciously took a drag of her cigarette and began.  
"You see, I'm from the time 2004. I was on my way home from school when my..." She stops, thinking of a word for car that he would understand, "carriage broke down and I had to walk the rest of the way. Before I got there these bastards kidnapped me and tried to rape me." She watches as his eyes get an angry glare in them suddenly, but he motions for her to continue. "I was in their carriage, and one of them punched me in the face. I couldn't see for a few minutes, and then when I could see I looked up and saw... you, I remember seeing you before I blacked out." She stops, and watches his for his reaction.  
"Ye say yer from a difrent time luv? That's kinda hard te swallow," he whispers, watching her wearily.  
"You're telling me."  
"Ow'd ye get here?"  
"I don't know. I suppose I was lucky, and in a way you rescued me. Thank you Captain," she says, and watches as he nods in approval, she slowly takes another drag of her cigarette finding it gone. Alyth drops it in the bottle, and sets the bottle on the ground.  
"Well, I suppose the question is what are we gonna do wit ye now?" She shrugs at his question, not knowing either. Jack shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Well I spose ye can stay in Ana Maria's cabin wit her, she prolly won't mind the company. Unless o'course ye'd rather stay in here wit me?" She hears the slight hopeful tone in his voice as he asks her.  
"I think Ana Maria and I will get along fine." Alyth says with a smirk. With a sigh he nods his head, and then suddenly gets a wicked grin on his face. "Ye'll have te work if ye want te stay onboard, do ye know anything bout ships? Cause if ye don't I can always use a nice set o hands."  
Alyth looks at him incredulously before saying, "yes, my father owns a few, I used to work on one when I was younger. It's been a few years though so I might need some reminding." She tries quickly to remember as much as possible about her time aboard ships. Jack nods, with a slightly agitated look on his face. Alyth smirked as she saw this.  
"Well then, come 'n meet the crew of The Black Pearl," Jack said, bowing and motioning towards the door.  
  
Jack watched the girl in amusement as she explained her story. He didn't know whether to believe her or not. She was absolutely beautiful. She had long, white blonde hair that seemed to cascade down her back. Her eyes were dark blue, and they sparkled as she sucked on the "cigarette" in her mouth. His eyes kept getting drawn back to her lips. They were full and almost pouty, he kept wondering what it would be like to kiss them. When her story was finished he just watched her, finally he decided to take her story at face value and let her join his crew. Besides, he figured if he gave it a little time he was sure to have her sharing his bed in no time. With a smirk he tells her to come meet the crew, knowing they wouldn't be as happy at their arrangement as he was.  
"So what kind of ship is this anyway?" The girl, he thought her name was Alth, asked him.  
"A pirate ship luv," he said smirking and waiting for her displeasure.  
"Sounds cool," she said, and he blinked in surprise and confusion.  
"Sounds what?" He asked as he followed her out of his cabin.  
"Sorry, cool means, good, or great," she said, and he blinked in surprise again.  
"So yer not afraid of us luv?"  
"No, why should I be, you're the one that saved me and are now employing me somewhat."  
"Well ye know, that employment could be a lot more," he pauses as if trying to come up with the right word, "enjoyable, if ye want." Jack smirks at his own cleverness, watching her closely.  
She smirks right back at him before answering, "I'm sure I'll be plenty happy working with the crew, Captain." He nods in an annoyed manner, not understanding how this sexy lass could be refusing him, Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"Hey ye scurvy dogs," Jack yells, "Come here and meet the new crewmember." He watched as the crew gathered around the two of them. "What's yer name again luv?" Jack whispered, and was repaid by an evil glare.  
"Alyth," she said, and he quickly turned from her icy stare.  
"This here be Alyth, and she'll be workin wit ye all until she decides te leave us or we decide te leave her," Jack yelled, making sure everyone could hear him. He heard a few voices whispering about a witch, and he quickly glared their way. "The lass is te be treated the same way as everyone else, and if I hear any difrently there'll be me te deal wit, savvy?" He yells, and is quickly rewarderd by nods from everyone. "Good, Ana Maria."  
"Yes Captain?" A mulatto woman asked, stepping forward from the large crowd.  
"Show the lass here the ropes, she'll be stayin in yer cabin wit you from now on," with that said, Jack turned away from the strange, lovely girl, and left her in Ana Maria's care.

ok, review review review! i love it when i get reviews! so come on, help me out here, i need it so bad!!!! BTW, i have been forgetting my disclaimers, so here goes...

I sniffles sadly do not own POTC. WAILS I do own Alyth though, so at least I can claim that.... oh yea, just in case i forget again, which i probly will, this goes for the whole story... unless I suddenly remember to put up another one.

THANX, dont forget to review, remember, i'm watching you... I think...


	3. No, you can't have a cigarette!

Chapter 3 No, you can't have a cigarette  
  
Alyth watched Jack as he walked towards the helm of the ship and away from her. She wasn't sure if that was good, or bad. 'At least I don't have to listen to him proposition me,' she thought, and smiled slightly.  
"'Oy, ave ye listened te a single werd I've said?" Ana Maria asked.  
"I'm sorry, I was in my own little world for a moment there," Alyth whispered, looking around deck at the large ship.  
Ana Maria rolled her eyes, and then began to walk to the  
starboard side of the ship. "'Ow much do ye know, anything at all?"  
Ana Maria asked hopefully and Alyth nodded happily.  
"I can tie off ropes, climb the rigging, raise sails, and adjust  
them, I can cook, and clean, as well as steer," she finished, watching  
Ana closely.  
"Aye, well Jack only lets those he trusts steer the Pearl, so ye  
won't be doin none o that. But ye say ye can cook eh? That is sumthin  
we most defnitly need. As for the rest, well, we gonna start ye out in  
the galley."  
Alyth nodded and followed the tall, dark skinned woman as she  
walked below deck and down a long hallway. "Can I smoke in here?"  
"Eh, what?" Ana asked, turning to look at Alyth.  
"Never mind, force of habit," she says, waving Ana off from  
asking anymore questions.  
"Well, we be here, Alyth was it?"  
"Yes, that's it."  
"Well I must be goin back on deck, I have work te do. Get  
started on lunch, and if ye need help come find me on deck and i'll  
find someone that can," after saying that, Ana turned and left the  
large galley, leaving Alyth to herself. She reached in her pocket and  
pulled out her cigarettes, then looked around to make sure no one was  
watching before lighting it. This was going to be difficult, she could  
already tell. Taking a long drag from her cigarette Alyth again  
thanked God for not only bringing her cartons with her, but also for  
letting her buy so many before her adventure. "Why couldn't I have  
bought twenty, or thirty cartons?" She mumbled as she searched around  
the galley for the supplies. With a sigh she headed for deck, she  
would never figure out where anything was by herself. Quickly putting  
out her cigarette before leaving the galley, she decided not to smoke  
around the crew. She retraced her steps and found the deck quite  
easily.  
"Ana Maria said ye was cookin lunch," a voice said from behind  
her, and she jumped, turning to see Jack.  
"Jack, you scared me," Alyth said, placing a hand over her heart  
in exasperation.  
"Sorry luv, and it's Captain, dun forget it," Jack waggled a  
finger at her as he said this, and she noticed he was always making  
strange gestures with his hands. "So why ye here?"  
"Oh, well Ana said if I needed help to come ask her, and I don't  
really know where anything is so, well I need help," Jack laughed as  
she said this.  
"Aright, I spose I can help ye, come on." Jack pulled her by the  
arm, and she found herself returning to the galley quicker than  
expected.  
"You don't mind if I smoke cigarettes around you, do you  
Captain?"  
"Naw, jus dun around the crew, they may try an hang ye fer bein  
a witch," Jack said with a glimmer in his eyes.  
"Well then I could always use my magic and burn through the  
rope," she replied, pulling out her lighter and another cigarette.  
Jack laughed as he began going through the cupboards and drawers in  
the galley.  
"What do yer cigarette taste like?" he asked suddenly, turning  
to watch her. She saw his eyes on her lips as she took a drag.  
"Well, you kind of have to get used to them, it takes a while."  
"Could I try one?" He asked, giving her a look like a lost puppy  
dog.  
"One of my cigarettes? But I only have a few, fifteen cartons  
won't last long, and I don't know how long I'll be here," she cried,  
holding her cigarette protectively to her chest.  
"So? Come on luv, let 'ol Jack have one, I might even let ye  
have some o me rum," Jack said, holding out his hand for one.  
"But I doubt you'll even like it, and then it would be a waste  
and," she stopped, watching his lost puppy expression get even more  
pouty. She growled in annoyance and watched as his expression turned  
to a wicked smirk, and she knew he was about to say something about  
her growl.  
"Ye know luv, I bet I could-"  
"Stop, stop, you can have a drag of my already lit  
cigarette if you don't finish that sentence," she cut him off, then  
offered him the butt of her ciggy.  
He got a triumphant look on his face as he reached for it. "What  
do I do now?" He asked as he held it, incorrectly, in his hand.  
"Well first you hold it correctly," Alyth said as she took his  
hand, spread out the first and middle finger, then she stuck the ciggy  
inside butt first, and closed his fingers over it. "Next you make sure  
your lips are dry, because I don't like my cigarette wet." She then  
reached up, and ran her finger over his bottom lip. She smirked as he  
looked surprised. Nodding when she realized his lips were dry, she  
continued, "now what you do is bring the butt of the cigarette to your  
lips, suck lightly, inhale, you do know what inhale is right?"  
"No," he said, watching her closely.  
Alyth grumbled in annoyance, "you breath in the smoke you've  
sucked in your mouth, then you exhale it. Like this," Alyth picked up  
his hand, and brought the cigarette to her mouth and showed him by  
taking a large drag, and blowing out the smoke. He looked surprised  
again. "Now you."  
Jacks hand brought the ciggy to his lips, she watched him suck  
on the butt for a second, and then breath it in, and before she knew  
what was happening he was hacking and coughing like there was no  
tomorrow. She burst out laughing as he continued to cough, and then  
abruptly broke off as his coughing didn't stop. She ran over behind  
him and smacked him a couple times on the back, then ran to a bucket  
that held water and grabbed a glass. By this time his coughing had  
basically subsided, and his eyes were watering. She ran back over to  
him and noticed the cigarette on the ground, she picked it up then  
handed him the water. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would cough like  
that," Alyth said, taking a drag from her smoke. Jack looked at her  
and took a sip of his water, and then spit it out all over her.  
"What the 'ell is this?" He asked in a disgusted manner.  
"It's called water Jack," she said, a smile tugging at the  
corners of her mouth.  
"That was even worse then the cigarette, from now on only bring  
me rum, luv," he said, and she laughed hysterically. "What be funny?"  
"I'm sorry, I've just never seen anyone spit out water and order  
rum before, normally it's the other way around."  
Jack looked at her as if she were insane, "Spit out rum? Who  
would do such a thing. As for yer... cigarette, how can ye stand them?"  
"Well I've always loved to smoke, and I've never burst into a  
bout of coughing like that. I told you that you wouldn't like them,  
but you didn't listen to me," she told him off.  
"Aye, next time I be listenin to ye," he said, eying her  
cigarette with distaste.  
"Okay, so show me where everything is, will you Captain?" She  
asked, and he nodded.  
  
"Aright, come here," he ordered, and she walked over to him,  
looking over his shoulder into the cupboards. "Everything in here is  
spices," he started saying, then moved over slightly to the next one,  
"in here is dried some dried meats, jerkey 'n whatnot," Jack  
continued down the line, showing her barrels filled with fruits, fish,  
and especially the rum. He showed her where the pots and pans were,  
along with the utensils.  
"Thanks Captain," Alyth said when he was done with the tour.  
"'twas no problem. Do ye need anymore help luv?"  
"No, stop calling me luv," she told him, finally becoming sick  
of the nick name, "or else I'll start calling you Jack."  
His eyes danced as she said this, "ye drive a hard bargain, ring  
the bell there when lunch is ready, luv." Jack's eyes sparkled, and  
his lips turned up into a smirk.  
"Can do Jack," Alyth said, smirking right back at him.  
"That's,"  
"Captain, I know, but like I said if you call me luv, I call you  
Jack, okay Jack?"  
He laughed slightly, "Aye, savvy," he told her.  
"Savvy? What's that?"  
"It means I understand, now back te work, luv." Jack winked at  
her, then left the galley.  
"Well this may just be some fun after all," she whispered, then  
started searching for something for lunch. Alyth had never cooked for  
so many people before, mostly she had cooked for herself, her parents,  
and her five brothers. While that was a lot of people, it was no where  
near the number on this ship. "Shit, I didn't even ask him, oh well, I  
suppose I'll have to guess," she mumbled, and got to work on the stew  
for lunch.  
  
Alyth walked to the bell, threw her cigarette out the port hole,  
and rang it loudly. She had spent over two hours making the stew,  
seasoning it to perfection, and cooking it long enough for the jerky  
she had thrown in there to soften, and become more tender. Without  
warning twenty people charged into the galley almost stomping over her  
as she tried to get out of the way. Alyth had laid out a plethora of  
bowls, bread, and glasses, not sure how many people were coming down.  
"So what's for lunch luv?" She heard Jack ask from behind her,  
and turned to look into his glorious eyes. He had a large smirk on his  
face, and she knew this would be fun.  
"Beef stew, Jack," she answered, grinning mad.  
"That's Captain Jack, luv."  
"That's Alyth, Jack. I know it must be difficult for you to  
actually remember my name and all, but it's just five little letters,  
A-l-y-t-h." Jack looked at her as if she had spouted another head, and  
they both noticed for the first time that the entire crew was watching  
them.  
"Eat your lunch you scabordous dogs," Jack shouted, and she  
giggled as they quickly turned and began shoveling food into their  
mouths.  
"Well now, I only let women sharin me bed call me Jack, what do  
you say, Alyth?" Jack raised a suggestive eyebrow, and then began to  
wiggle it, Alyth couldn't help it and burst into laughter.  
"Well Captain, thank you for using my name," she got out when  
her laughter had finally subsided, "but I think I will stay with Ana  
Maria, her company has got to be better then yours." Alyth smirked,  
and then walked away from him to eat her own lunch. Alyth glanced at  
him from the corner of her eye, and saw him grumbling something to  
himself, she tried hard to keep the laughter at bay.

thanx to julie and dirty for reviewing my story! Thank you for your praise! It really means a lot to me! Keep up the reviews, I hope you liked my new chapter, and i'll probably have another one up by late tonight! Keep up the reviews!


	4. I need a cigarette

Chapter 4 I need a cigarette  
  
Once all the dishes were done, Jack said Alyth could have a little time off from work. Dinner didn't need to be ready for quite a few hours. Alyth wandered on deck, looking the ship over. It really was a magnificent ship. The wood was black, the sails were black, and it was so breathtaking. Alyth made her way to the rail of the ship, and looked over the side into the water. The water was churning and frothing white where it met the ship, and the ship just passed right through it, slicing through the water like a knife. Everything was beautiful, and hot. She was beginning to sweat from the sun shinning down on her. Slowly Alyth made her way to the helm where Jack was staring into the horizon.  
"What can I do fer ye?" Jack asked as she reached him.  
"I was just wondering if I could use your cabin to change, my things are still in there and Ana hasn't shown me my room yet," Alyth asked him.  
"O course luv, help yerself."  
"Thanks Jack," she grinned up at him, noticing he was at least a head taller then her. He grinned down at her, a smirk playing at his lips.  
"Do ye need any help gettin dressed luv? Er maybe undressed?" He asked before she could run off.  
"I'm a big girl Jack, I haven't needed help dressing since I was five," Alyth didn't think she would ever get used to this man's audacity, although she was starting to wonder if he was as good as he was obviously proclaiming to be.  
"Ye sure luv, we could have quite a bit o fun," Jack said as he leaned down, his lips lightly grazing her ear.  
"Well, I do love fun," she murmured with a smirk on her face. Two could play at this game. Alyth brought her hand up and lightly pushed away a dread from his shoulder, pushing it over his back. Her hand came to rest upon his shoulder, and she pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ear, "especially fun with a real man." She looked into his eyes, seeing that they were wide with disbelief.  
"Well o course luv, I can help ye out if ye want," Jack's mouth turned into a wide grin as he said this.  
"Really Jack? You can help me?" She asked as her fingers began to lightly massage his shoulder. "Well if you really want to help me out..." She stopped, and smiled sweetly up at him, "then maybe you could tell me where I could find a real man?" She pulled her hand away from his shoulder and gave him a wicked grin as she said this. Jack's mouth dropped open, and hung there for a minute.  
"I'm the real man," he growled through clenched teeth.  
"Oh, you were talking about yourself? Sorry Jack, I only go for real men," Alyth smirked and walked off, trying not to laugh again.  
  
Jack watched the girl as she walked away from him, and into his cabin. 'How had that happened? I could have sworn she was about to give in, to let me... I'm not a real man? Who does that strumpet think she is?' These thoughts ran through his head as the door to his cabin closed, leaving him staring at a closed door.  
"Ana Maria," Jack yelled, and waited for the mulatto to come over.  
"Yea Jack, what do ye want?" She asked as she reached him.  
"Take the helm, I need te take care o somthin," he told her, then quickly walked away to his cabin. Jack opened the door and stepped inside before looking around. He slammed the door shut and looked up as Alyth screeched.  
"Jack, what are you doing, get out," she screamed.  
Jack looked up and saw the naked girl standing in the middle of his cabin. He smirked at her lovely body, her breasts were huge, and as he quickly looked her over he saw she had a slender stomach, small hips, and legs to die for. His eyes quickly moved back up to her chest, but were disappointed to find them covered by a long shirt.  
"Jack turn around now," Alyth ordered, and he made a frustrated grunt, before doing so. "Don't you ever knock? I told you I was coming to get changed."  
"Sorry, guess I fergot," he mumbled, "ye know, if ye would rather walk around naked, ye can. I'm sure no one would mind at all."  
She burst out laughing as he said this, "I'm sure no one would mind, no one but me of course, and probably Ana Maria. You can turn around Jack, I'm dressed."  
Jack turned around and looked her over. She was wearing short pants that stopped at mid thigh, and a shirt that had no arms. "Well I spose that's close enough te bein naked," he whispered.  
"Possibly, but at least it covers what I want covered," Alyth told him. "I need a cigarette," he heard her mumble, and then she was in her other pair of pants, pulling out the cigarettes and a lighter as she called it.  
"Good thing I saw everything already then," Jack said, and saw her blush.  
"Well what was so important that you had to barge in here while I was getting dressed?"  
"Well, ummmm..." Jack trailed off, having forgotten. "I seem te have fergotten, luv."  
Your hopeless Jack, completely hopeless," Alyth murmered.  
"That's Captain Jack," he told her, a glimmer of playfulness in his eyes.  
"You sure you want to keep playing Jack? Seems to me you keep losing," Alyth said.  
"That's cause I be lettin ye win luv."  
"Sure Jack, then win once."  
Jack smiled slightly, and walked forward until he was almost standing on top of her. He looked down at her, and then leaned forward, his lips moving closer to hers. He saw her take a deep breath, her eyes were following his lips as he moved closer to her.  
"Jack, sail-ho," some one yelled as they burst into the room. They sprang apart from each other quickly. The man eyed them both, looking from Jack to Alyth. "Sorry, din't mean te interrupt nothin."  
"I need a cigarette," Alyth mumbled, making him laugh. It seemed whenever something strenuous happened, she needed one.  
Jack glared at the man, then quickly walked out of the cabin. 'Damn Gibbs and his sense of timing,' he thought as he made his way to the helm. He stopped and released Ana Maria from the wheel, then picked up his spy glass and looked. A smile curved his lips upward, it was a merchant vessel. "Well me matey's, looks like we gonna have some fun," Jack yelled. "Miss Alyth, can you use a sword?" He called as she exited his cabin.  
"Somewhat, but I'd rather sit this one out I think," she told him, and he nodded.  
"That be fine, lock yerself in me cabin til we're done then," he told her, and with a nod she disappeared into his cabin. "Hoist the flag," he called, and smiled as a skull and cross bones began to flap in the wind as it was raised. Jack steered the Pearl next to the merchant ship, then called, "drop anchor, prepare to board." Ropes were throne to the other ship, successfully latching the Pearl to the merchant vessel. Jack stepped away from the helm as the anchor was dropped, and walked to the side of his ship. "We be the Black Pearl, and those that wish te live should give up," he yelled, and watched as the wide eyed sailors dropped their weapons at the mention of the Black Pearl. Jack smirked, and grabbed a rope, he then swung across to the merchant vessel, they had all surrendered. 'Good, no unwanted deaths then,' he thought as the rest of his crew swung or walked the plank over to the ship. "I need seven men to watch the prisoners, and the rest to search the ship," he called, and watched as a group of men walked over to the men sitting on the deck. He nodded and left them to it, as he walked to the Captain's quarters. His crew knew that he was the one to search the Captain's room, he always found maps he didn't have, and other trinkets he could use. With a smile he walked into the large cabin, and saw a wall of books and maps. "Gibbs," he called, and watched the large man waddle to him.  
"What is it Cap'n?" He asked.  
"I need some men te gather everythin on that wall," Jack said, and pointed at the shelves.  
"Yesir," Gibbs said, and left. Jack continued searching the cabin, not finding anything else of value to him, until he found a beautiful necklace, it had a black pearl in the middle, and was surrounded by two diamonds on a silver chain. He pocketed it, and left the cabin.  
"When the books and maps are loaded, we shall leave," he told his men watching the prisoners, then grabbed a rope and swung back to the Pearl. Tonight, they would celebrate.

I guess i'm a really fast writer, or i've just been in the mood to write. Anyway, review review review! THANX


	5. Do I have enough cigarettes?

Chapter 5 Do I have enough cigarettes?  
  
"Cap'n's orders Alyth, yer te come out and party wit the rest o us," a female voice called through the door, 'Ana Maria,' she thought as she stretched her legs and walked to the door. Alyth had been sitting at Jack's desk reading for the past hour or so while the rest of the crew pirated.  
"So everything was a success then?" Alyth asked Ana as she opened the door and left the cabin.  
"Yea, the merchant's gave up wit out a fight," Ana said with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure I should be celebrating with you? I mean, all I did was hide in a cabin," Alyth said, embarrassed that she hadn't helped.  
"Dun worry bout nuthin, the new people neva help with the first raids. Ye jus need some practice wit a blade, I be glad te help ye," Ana told her, as they walked to the galley.  
"I would be honored, that would be really great of you," Alyth said.  
Ana nodded uncomfortably, "I should get back te work, the celebration will be in an hour, Jack says he wants a feast."  
"Okay, bye" Alyth said as they reached the galley. "Now, what to make for dinner," she mumbled, then got to work.  
  
"'ey, why isn't there any food yet?" Jack asked an hour later as he walked into the galley.  
"I'm almost done, you're so impatient," Alyth said, pulling the fried fish off the makeshift burner, and taking the vegetables off the fire.  
"Smells good luv, what'd ye make?" He asked, looking over her shoulder at the food.  
"You'll see, for now why don't you do me a favor and set the tables while I dish out the food."  
He looked at her incredulously, "ye want me te set the tables?" Jack asked.  
"Sorry, oh powerful and almighty Captain," Alyth said with a bow to him, "I did not mean to disrespect you in any way. Can you ever find a way to forgive puny me for thinking that you, the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow, would set some tables?"  
"Aye, I could think o a way fer me te fergive ye," Jack said, coming closer to her and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Perhaps if ye were te come te me cabin we could-"  
"Jack, you really mean it? You'll forgive me if I sleep with you?" Alyth asked innocently, her eyes staring up at him, 'he is way too sexy for his own good,' Alyth thought suddenly, then quickly pushed the thought aside.  
"Aye, I would be good enough te fergive ye if ye slept with me," he answered.  
"Well then we only have one small problem Jack."  
"An what be that?" He asked her cautiously.  
"I don't want forgiveness," Alyth said, and walked away grinning.  
"Damn woman, why do ye do that te me, luv?"  
"Because I can," she told him, and began setting out the dishes on the table. She knew he was watching her. "You know, you could always help me instead of staring at my ass."  
"But I like te stare at yer arse, it's a nice one," Jack said, and she could feel his smirk.  
"I know it is, but that doesn't change the fact that it's rude."  
"Pirate," Jack said, and she turned to see his stare.  
"Well at least carry over some of that fish would you? It's ever so heavy for little me to carry by myself," she said, giving him a pout.  
"Yer good, I dunno why I even play with you," Jack murmured, picking up two platters of fish and bringing them to the table, then going back and getting more. He continued doing this until all the fish was on the table. While he was carrying the fish, she had been doing the same with the vegetables.  
"That looks great Jack, thank you for the help," Alyth said, and rang the bell. Within seconds every man, and one other woman, on the ship was running into the galley. Alyth quickly grabbed a seat by Ana Maria, and everyone dug in. The meal finished quickly, and Jack stood up to make a speech.  
"Ye all werked 'ard today, stole good, and even managed not te get yerselves killed. For this, we celebrate. Pull out the barrels, and the instruments," Jack called, and stepped down as the entire room cheered.  
"Grab a glass girl, it be goin fast," Ana Maria said, handing Alyth a large mug and leading her over to the rum barrels. Alyth followed her example and dunked her mug in, filling it to the top. She took a long drink, and smirked as the men watched open mouthed. Alyth had always loved rum, it was her favorite liquor.  
"Well even if ye can't fight, at least ye can drink," Jack said as he filled his mug.  
"Who said I couldn't fight?" She asked.  
"Well, earlier, ye... Can ye fight?" Jack asked, apparently at a loss for words.  
"Of course I can fight, I've just never fought a group of men that are willing to kill me before, I thought I should practice a little before trying it out."  
"Well then come with me." Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the galley and up the stairs. When they reached the deck he said, "wait here." He then disappeared for a few minutes. When he returned he had two swords in his hands, and a pouch. "If ye can beat me in a fight, I'll give ye this, if ye can't then ye owe me somthin. Do we have an accord?" He asked, holding out one of the swords to her, and smirking.  
"Yes, we have an accord," she said, and took the sword. She made a few slashing motions in the air, testing it's weight distribution and length before being satisfied, it was a fine sword. Alyth had taken lessons most of her life, while her friends had been in ballet she had been learning how to fight, hand to hand, sword, and knives, knives were her favorite. Without hesitation Jack thrust his sword forward, aiming at her stomach. She immediately, and easily, blocked his thrust. She knew he was playing, and responded by pushing his sword away and striking at his arm, he was unprepared, and moved just in time to save his skin, but his shirt was cut. He looked from his sleeve to her, and she smirked. The fight began. He thrust at her, and she parried. They began to move around the deck, her leading the way as she backed him up against the wall with her blows. Realizing the jeopardy he was in, he began to push back, using his strength to make her back up. He had her against the mast when he swiped at her hard, she blocked, but her sword was thrown from her grasp by his force. She looked up to find his sword at her throat.  
  
"I win," he whispered, smiling a wide smile, and she noticed for the first time his bottom teeth were gold.  
"I don't think so," Alyth whispered, and kicked up, kicking his sword out of his hand. He looked up as it turned, and flipped in the air. The sword began to drop, and Alyth caught it, and then quickly put the tip to his throat. "Do you yield Captain?" She asked breathless, looking into his deep brown eyes, in the darkness they looked black, 'like ebony,' she thought, waiting for his answer. She watched his movements closely, waiting to see if he would try anything. To her utter disbelief Jack threw his hands in the air.  
"I yield," he said, then reached in his pocket and pulled out the small pouch she had seen him with earlier.  
"What is it?" She asked eagerly.  
"Open it and see," he told her.  
She quickly obliged him. Opening the bag she dumped it out in her palm. It was a necklace that had a black pearl in the middle and was surrounded by two diamonds on either side; it rested on a silver chain. "It's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen in my entire life," she whispered, marveling at the craftsmanship.  
"I thought ye'd think that," Jack said. He took it gingerly from her hands, and placed it around her neck, clasping it at the back.  
"Now ye have somthin that says ye belong te the Black Pearl. Not many'll harm ye with that." He searched for their mugs of rum, and made a triumphant noise as he found them.  
"Thank you Jack," she said as he offered her the mug. She took a quick swig, then looked around to make sure no one was on deck.  
"Ye want one o yer cigarettes don't ye?" He asked with a smirk.  
She nodded, and pulled her pack out, noticing it was almost gone. "Shit, I hope I'll have enough," she mumbled as she pulled one out and lit it.  
"Why do ye like them so much?" He asked, taking a long drought of his rum.  
"Why do you like rum so much? Others hate it, much like you hate my cigarettes, but you still love it correct?"  
"Aye, I spose yer right," he drained his mug and she smiled and followed suit. "I'll get us more." Jack took her mug and left.  
  
A few hours later, Jack and Alyth danced on the deck singing songs. She was more drunk then she ever remembered being in her entire life.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho," they sang and danced, twirling around the ship.  
  
"I love this song," Alyth said as she flopped onto the deck and pulled out a cigarette. She had already gone through a hole other pack in the hours before this, making this her third pack in one day. "I really should preserve these, but oh well, I had a hard day, I'll start tomorrow," she said offhandedly.  
"I hate te tell ye this, but it is tomorrow," Jack said, flopping down next to her.  
"Na uh, it's not the next day till I sleep," she told him knowingly. He just laughed at her and lay down on the deck, pulling her with him.  
"Well if ye like I can keep ye up all night," he whispered seductively in her ear.  
"No thanks, I'd like to get some sleep tonight," she says, yawning, "Besides, I doubt you could keep me awake, I'd need something really exciting." Alyth smirked at his indignant look, which quickly changed to one of his, you'll regret saying that, smirks.  
"Well if ye don't believe me you could always see fer yerself," as he said this, she felt a hand land on her thigh. Feeling too tired to move it, she left it there and took a drag of her ciggy.  
"Well I could try it out, but where would be the fun in that?" She asked him with a giggle.  
"Trust me, ye would have fun," he told her, and began moving his hand slowly up her thigh, sending small shivers through her body from his touch. 'I could get used to this,' Alyth thought, taking a long drag from her ciggy. She quickly tried to think up some cheeky way to answer him. She liked to annoy him.  
"Ah, but you're a pirate, you can't trust a pirate," she said triumphantly.  
"I thought ye did trust me, since I saved yer life 'n all," he mumbled, and she felt his breath on her ear. She turned her face, they were so close now that their lips were almost touching.  
"Why Captain Sparrow, I do believe you're trying to seduce me," Alyth whispered, looking into his eyes.  
"Have ye only just now figered that out luv?" Jack leaned forward, and she made no move to escape, their lips touched briefly and she felt herself start to melt into his kiss.  
"Jack, the boys want te know-" They broke apart and looked up as Ana Maria walked up the stairs. "Sorry te interrupt, it's jus that they want te know if ye were gonna play some poker," she mumbled, and almost ran down the stairs.  
Alyth looked over at Jack and smiled. "I think I'll go to bed Jack, could you show me where I'll be sleeping?"  
"O course luv, come on," he said, then slowly stood up and extended a hand to her. She gratefully accepted, and followed him down the stairs, past the galley and into a small room. "I had Ana bring yer bag in a lil while ago, and a cot was set up fer ye earlier, luv." Jack said as he opened the door.  
"Thank you Jack," Alyth said, and walked in. Jack turned to leave her, but when he reached the hall she called, "Jack?"  
"Yea?" He turned to look at her.  
She walked to the door, and reached up, lightly caressing his hair. "Thank you for everything," she whispered, and then kissed him softly. "Goodnight," she said cheerily, and closed the door on his surprised face.  
"That girl will be the death of me," she heard him say through the door, and smirked.  
"That I will Jack," she whispered, and went to bed.

Hope you guys enjoy this chap, I worked kinda hard on it. BTW, I remembered to put up a disclaimer... I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean... Though I would love to own Jack Sparrow, or Johnny Depp. Johnny if you're reading this, know that I am the sexiest bitch you will ever meet, and I'm the best in bed too, I'll do things to you that you only ever DREAMED of... Come on Johnny, you know you want to...

Review Review Review! Thanx to those that have reviewed so far, but it's not enough! Come on, you can do it, just press the little button that says Go!


	6. What do you mean I can’t smoke?

Chapter 6 What do you mean I can't smoke?  
  
Alyth looked towards the horizon, where a piece of land was just beginning to come into view.  
"Land- Ho!" A voice called, and she looked up at the crows nest, apparently someone else had spotted it too. Smiling she made her way towards the helm, and Jack.  
"What can I do fer ye luv?" Jack asked as she walked up the stairs.  
"Where are we?"  
"That there's Port Royal, I wanted te say hi te a few friends," he told her with a gleam in his eyes.  
"Why do you have that look in your eyes Jack? What aren't you telling me?" She questioned him.  
"Well ye see luv, ummm..."  
  
"Jack, the Commodore wan's te know why yer here," Gibbs said as he walked up the stairs to Jack.  
"Tell him we're jus passin through, need supplies, and nothing else, savvy?" Jack stated, and turned his attention back to Alyth. "Well, ye see luv... I need yer 'elp wit sumthin," he said with an evil grin.  
"Jack, I know that grin, I don't like that grin," Alyth said, stepping away from him.  
"Ana Maria, Take the helm and steer her into port, Alyth and I will be along shortly." Jack grabbed her arm as Ana took the wheel. Jack quietly pulled her down the stairs and into his cabin. "Here's the deal luv, I need ye te pretend yer a close, personal friend of William Turner, from England."  
"Two problems with that Jack," Alyth started, sitting on his bed and looking up at him, "first, I know nothing of this William Turner, and second I can't do an English accent."  
"Well, I guess I'll 'ave te teach ye then," Jack said, "ye know, I could teach ye a few otha things if ye want luv."  
"I dunno about that Jack, in fact, I think I could probably teach you a few things," she said with a smirk.  
"I'm always open te learning. We could start right now if ye want."  
"Jack, why do I have to pretend to know this William?" She asked, ignoring the gleam in his eyes, and the way he was staring at her lips.  
"Cause I'm a wanted pirate, I can't be seen at a proper weddin."  
  
"So are we going to put you in a disguise? Wait, a wedding?"  
"I spose so," he drawled, bringing his eyes to meet hers, and completely ignoring her question of the wedding.  
"Oh, goody. Can I help with the disguise? I could really do something with your hair, maybe get rid of the coal around your eyes, oh and I-"  
"Whats wrong with me hair?" He cut her off, looking outraged and cradling a dread to his cheek.  
"Nothing, if you go for that Rastafarian type, which I was never really into," she lied easily, hiding her giggle.  
"So ye mean te tell me that yer not attracted te me luv?"  
"That's basically what I'm trying to say Jack."  
"I think yer lying," Jack said, standing from his chair and walking over to the bed.  
"Well then you'd be wrong," Alyth whispered as he kneeled in front of her.  
"Then prove me wrong luv," he whispered, and brought his lips to hers. The feeling was intense as their lips collided together, fitting perfectly. His tongue ran along the outside of her lips, begging for access, which she quickly granted. He moved closer, cradling her head in his hand, as his other hand moved to her thigh, lightly caressing it. Alyth brought her hands to his chest, feeling his tight muscles underneath her fingertips. As their tongues battled, the outside world seemed to disappear and all that was left was each other. She pulled away, the need for air becoming too great, but he quickly moved so their tongues were battling again. Jack laid her down, moving so their lips never separated, and laid himself on top of her. His hands were roving over her body now, trying to feel every part of her and she allowed him to, wanting to feel him touching her.  
"Ahem, sorry te interrupt, but we've docked at Port Royal sir," a voice said, and Alyth recognized the voice of Gibbs.  
"Bloody hell," Jack said, turning to glare at Gibbs. Gibbs looked terrified, and ran out of the room. "I hate those bloody words," he mumbled.  
"What words?"  
"Sorry te interrupt," Jack said, looking down at Alyth with an almost feral grin.  
  
"You should probably get ready to go to shore Jack."  
"It can wait," he whispered, bringing his lips down to hers again. Alyth hated to stop it, but she just wasn't ready to sleep with this or any other man after only knowing him for a day or two. She regretfully pulled away, and pushed him off.  
"Sorry Captain, I don't know about you but I could definitely use a shower, er bath," she said, and sat up.  
"I could join ye, I can use a bath meself," he whispered, bringing his lips to her ear.  
"Maybe another time Jack. So, I suppose the first order of business would be to meet this William Turner, correct?"  
"Aye," he mumbled, looking annoyed at the turn of events.  
"Your not mad, are you Jack?" She asked as he stood up.  
"Naw, just need a moment is all, then I'll be fine luv." She watched as he walked to what looked to be a liquor cabinet, opened it, and took out a large bottle of rum. He stood there for a minute, and she knew what he was doing, and hated herself for doing it to him. 'I didn't mean to give him blue balls,' (AN # 1) she thought as she watched him in concern. He took a long drink from his rum, and then turned to her.  
"Ye ready te go luv?" He asked, his good cheer obviously returned somewhat.  
"Whenever you are Jack," she smiled at him  
"Oh, I almost fergot te tell ye, ye need te leave yer cigarettes here."  
"What? I can't leave them here, what if I get a craving, or I just really want one?" She whined.  
"Then ye have te come back te the Pearl. If anyone were te see ye with a cigarette they'd think ye were a witch and try te burn ye, er drown ye er sumthin. The only place safe enough fer ye te smoke while were here is in me cabin, savvy?"  
"Well, I, but... oh I suppose I'll leave them here, but let me smoke one before we go, never know when I'll have another chance."  
"'O course luv, I'd neva dream 'o makin ye leave without a goodbye cigarette," Jack said.  
"Just like I'd never dream of making you leave without a goodbye bottle of rum," she told him smiling.  
"That's cause yer a smart girl, er, woman, luv?" She laughed as he said this, and lit a cigarette.  
"I'll miss you guys, but I promise I'll be back for you," she whispered, hoping Jack hadn't heard. But when she looked up from her cigarettes, to her astonishment Jack was kissing his rum and whispering the same thing.

Hey, where are my reviews? I mean, come on, it's been up for a while now, I WANT REVIEWS!!! Please??? Come on, you know you want to, please!!!  
  
AN Is, for anyone that doesn't know, blue balls is when a guy gets an erection and doesn't get to orgasm, and it's pretty painful, just food for thought ya'll.


	7. Oh, how I miss my cigarettes

Chapter 7 Oh, how I miss my cigarettes...  
**__**

**_This chapter may contain some sexual conten that may not be suitable for children under 13, readers descretion is advised._**

Jack and Alyth stepped out of the rowboat that had taken them to Port Royal. "It's so beautiful," Alyth whispered as she looked around the small, sandy beach they had docked at. Jack had explained that they needed to keep a low profile, he didn't want the Commodore to know that Alyth existed. Alyth just nodded and giggled as he explained it. Jack quickly took Alyth's hand, which was currently hiding underneath an insanely long glove that went to her elbow. Jack had made her dress like a lady to avoid as much suspicion as possible.  
"Jack, won't it be suspicious for me, an obvious lady, to be walking around Port Royal with you, an obvious scoundrel and scallywag?" She asked as they walked slowly along the beach.  
"Ye wound me luv, ye do," he said, the hurt expression on his face belied by the glimmer in his eyes. "But I spose yer right, hence the reason fer me cloak here. I'll be yer servant, of sorts, and do whateva ye bid me te do luv."  
"Whatever I want, really? This could be interesting Jack," she mumbled, smirking at him.  
"'O course some things I would always do fer ye luv," Jack winked as he said this.  
"Ah yes, but some things I would rather you not do for me." Alyth walked a little faster to walk ahead of him as they left the beach and headed into civilization. 'Well, what little passes for civilization,' she thought. "So where exactly is this William Turners house?" She stage whispered to Jack  
"I suppose I'll have te lead ye then," Jack mumbled and stepped in front of her. She obligingly stepped aside and walked a few paces behind him with her head held high. It took them a while but they finally made it. Jack stepped back and pointed once they had reached a large, dirty looking building.  
"This is it?" She asked, opening the door. Jack just smiled and pushed her lightly forward. As she entered she noticed a donkey lying down next to what looked like a turn-stile. And a man, a very cute and dirty man looking at her.  
"Can I help you ma'am?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.  
"Well, umm, are you William Turner?" She asked, staring at him.  
"That depends on who's asking," he said, standing and moving towards her. "Who's your friend there?" He pointed at Jack.  
"Well you see-"  
"Ready to be whipped whelp?" Jack asked, dropping his cloak on the ground and pulling his sword.  
"Any time, pirate," the man, she assumed to be William, said, a mean look in his eyes as he pulled his own sword.  
"Jack, stop it," Alyth said, stepping in front of him and slapping him hard on the cheek.  
"Ow, what was that fer?"  
"You drew a sword and were about to fight him," Alyth said, taking his sword from his right hand and holding it away from him.  
"That must be the funniest thing I have ever seen," William said, and she noticed for the first time he was holding his stomach and laughing almost hysterically.  
"Sorry about that Mister, I'm assuming, Turner," Alyth said, offering her hand.  
"I'm Alyth."  
"Well it's wonderful to meet you Alyth, and yes I am William Turner. If I had known you were a friend of Jack's I would have said so sooner."  
  
"Who said I was his friend?" She asked, glaring at Jack, and then bursting into laughter at his hurt look, and bright red, hand printed cheek. "Don't be giving me that look Jack Sparrow, you deserved that."  
"Funny, I din't think I did," he mumbled as he walked to Will. "Good te see ye again whelp. Nice te know yer doin so well fer yerself."  
"And you too Jack. So, what brings you to Port Royal?" Will asked, sitting down on a crate.  
"I'm here fer yer and that devil woman's weddin 'o course," Jack said, sitting down on the ground. At the word wedding, Will's face fell.  
"What's wrong Will?" Alyth asked, standing in front of him.  
"There isn't to be a wedding Jack, Elizebeth left me for the Commodore. She said she just couldn't stand to be married to a black smith. They are to be married in a years time."  
"You ave got te be kiddin man, afta everythin that she went through, that ye went through? I dun believe this," Jack ranted.  
"I'm sorry Will, I know I don't know you, but things will work out for the best, you'll see," Alyth said, and gave Will a hug. Will seemed surprised at first, then started hugging her tightly back.  
"Aright ye two, break it up, she's off limits got it whelp?" Jack asked, as he pulled her away from Will.  
"Jack, first of all I was offering him sympathy nothing else, second of all, who ever said I was off limits?" She asked pointedly.  
"Well if that's how ye want it, then fine," Jack said, and stormed out of the smithy.  
"What was that all about?" Will asked, obviously confused.  
"If I knew, then I'd tell you. I would say he was being jealous, but he has no reason to be."  
"Jack, jealous? Well, you must be special then," Will said with a wink.  
"Well, of course I am. But enough about me, what about you?" She asked.  
"What about me?"  
"Well what are you going to do now?"  
"Actually, I was kind of waiting for Jack to come to Port Royal, I was hoping he might take me on the Pearl," Will confessed.  
"Course I will whelp, we leave tomorrow, be ready at dawn. Come on Miss Alyth, it is time for us to take our leave," Jack said, walking into the smithy with his long cloak on.  
"Of course Captain. It was a pleasure to meet you Will, oh, and before I forget, I don't suppose you would have any swords lying around that I could buy from you? I need something of my own," Alyth said before she left.  
"Actually I don't, but there is one you can have," he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.  
"Thank you Will. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, and followed Jack out. "Now where Jack?"  
"Now I'm goin to a tavern te get drunk and yer-"  
"Oh, good, I was in the mood for some rum," Alyth cut Jack off, and realizing from the slump of his shoulders that he hadn't wanted her to come.  
  
Thirty minutes of walking later they reached a shady looking tavern, and Alyth was having the hardest time breathing. "Jack," she wheezed, before they went in. "What?" He barked, turning to look at her. "N-nothing," she mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear her harsh breaths. Apparently he didn't because he turned away from her and went into the tavern. She followed closely behind, not having a weapon on her, and having trouble breathing she didn't know if she could take some one trying to harm her. "Over here, bring two rums," Jack called as they sat at a table in the back of the seedy tavern. "Cap'n Jack Sparrow, I's been a long time," a bar wench said as she brought the rum to their table and practically rammed her breasts down Jack's throat. "'Ello luv, it's been foreva," he replied, staring down the front of her dress as she had undoubtedly wanted him to do. "Ahem, could I have my rum?" Alyth asked, the wench turned and glared at her, but before she could say anything Alyth grabbed her mug off the platter and guzzled it down in one long swig. She then preceded to walk to Jack and sit in his lap. At the strumpets look of surprise she took the remaining mug from the tray and guzzled that down too. "Why don't you go get us two more," she ordered the wench, and then turned to Jack who was staring in open shock at the girl in his lap. "Ye eard the lass, bring us more rum," Jack ordered, and they watched as she sulked off. "Well, if id'a known this was all it took te get ye in me lap, I would'a brought ye here hours ago," Jack whispered as he wrapped his arms around Alyth. She smiled and leaned back against his chest. Jack was nibbling on her ear as the wench came back with two rums, she set them on the table and huffed away, upset by Jack's affection towards Alyth. "My, you certainly do get around Captain Sparrow," she said as she handed him his rum, and began sipping her own. "Course I do luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy," she murmured, and continued to drink her rum. A few hours later, and a few too many rums, Jack and Alyth were stumbling back to the rowboat on the beach, and the Pearl. "Ye know luv, maybe I should 'o gotten us a room fer the night, I dunno if yer gonna make it te the Pearl," Jack slurred. "Well then you's can always c-carry me Jack, you're such a big strong m- man," she slurred, leaning her weight against him. "'O course I can," he said, then pulled her into an alley and collapsed. "Jack, what are you d-doing, we shouldn't stop here." He pulled her down on top of him as she protested, and held her against him. He knew better of course, the bad part of Port Royal was no Tortuga, but there were still drunks looking for unsuspecting girls, and thieves that liked to kill. "We'll go in a minute, I jus wanted te rest, and kiss ye too," he mumbled as his lips searched for hers in his drunken state. Their lips met, his tongue seeking hers in an almost feral way, seeking entrance. She opened her lips and their tongues battled each other. He pulled her closer, wanting to feel more of her. Jack pulled away and ripped open the front of her large dress, and pulled it over her head. She was now only wearing a bodice and corset, and he pulled out a knife and quickly rid her of the offending corset. Jack's arms wrapped around Alyth's body feeling the curves of her hips as he pulled her close for another kiss. Their lips met in barely restrained passion, and she felt his hands encircling her breasts, she moaned in frustration and moved her hands to his knotted hair, pulling it slightly and forcing his face to turn up, deepening their kiss. She kissed down his neck, and ripped open his shirt revealing his tight muscles in the moonlight, along with two round scars. She kissed down his chest, her tongue lightly licking over his scars. He moaned softly as she nibbled his nipples, and closed his eyes. "Well well, wha do we 'ave 'ere mates?" A voice asked from the darkness. The sound of breaking glass was heard and Alyth looked up to see a bottle broken over Jack's head, and his eyes rolling back into his head. "Leave us alone," Alyth screamed, as two men grabbed her arms, another came in front of her and smiled, she could barely make out his hideous, scarred face, and his toothless grin. Alyth spit on him, and saw that grin leave his face as he lifted his hand, and brought it to her head. Everything went black and Alyth knew no more.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Hope you liked this chapter, i'm starting to get into the plot now... Enjoy!


	8. What do you mean you don’t have any ciga...

Chapter 8 What do you mean you don't have any cigarettes?  
  
"What do you mean their not there? Well search her again. When I scryed to see her she always had them, she never goes without them. I need those, and you are going back in there and finding them," Alyth woke to a muffled voice yelling. She was lying on a wood floor that was rocking back and forth lightly.  
"Oh God, not again," she mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. "Where are my cigarettes," she continued to mumble, almost incomprehensibly. 'God damn it, Jack made me leave them on the Pearl... Jack, where are you?' She wondered as she looked around the small cabin. There was a wash basin in the corner that looked empty, its contents on the floor in front of it. A small chest lay at the end of a small cot. The wood underneath her fingers wasn't black though, it was a pale brown. Alyth sat up carefully and rubbed her jaw. It hurt really badly. She clicked it a few times, and opened and closed her mouth to make sure nothing was broken. It seemed fine, 'how did I hurt my jaw,' she wondered, and suddenly memory came flooding back. Jack, the alley, the kissing, her dress, and the men. "Oh God, Jack," she said, standing up and walking to the door. If these people thought they could hold her captive and hurt, maybe even, 'what if Jack is dead?' She thought, stopping in front of the door. "No, he can't be, he's Captain Jack Sparrow," she whispered, and tears began to fill her eyes, one fell down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily. "Jack is not dead."  
"Well 'e may be princess, I dunno fer sure. I 'it 'im preddy 'ard," a man said, she had been so deep in thought she hadn't heard him come in.  
"Who are you?"  
"Me? I'm Jef. I be searchin ye now if'n ye dun mind, and even if ye do," he said, a smirk appearing on his face. He was the toothless man, the one with a hideous scar running from his forehead, through his right eye, and down to his chin. He wore a high collared shirt, but it looked as if the scar continued down his neck.  
"You come any closer and I'll rip off your balls and shove them down your throat," Alyth hissed, stopping the man in his tracks.  
"Aw, come on now princess, dun ye wanna play some?" He asked, moving closer to her.  
"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I swear to God if you take even one fucking step closer, I will take away all that makes you a man, savvy?" His eyes got large as she said this, and she knew her ice blue eyes were shooting sparks, and the grin on her face was a wicked evil grin.  
"come on now princess, I dun want no trouble, I jus gotta search ye, if'n I don' then the witch'll kill me."  
"Well if you plan on keeping your manhood intact I suggest you go tell the "witch" to come search me herself, and I also suggest you stop calling me princess," Alyth's voice was deathly calm, and he quickly turned on the balls of his feet and left the room, presumably to get the witch he was talking about. This was going to be hell.  
  
Jack awoke to a bright light shinning in his eyes, and he knew something was wrong. The light from his cabin never shined in his face in the mornings, he had positioned his bed so it wouldn't. Jack opened his eyes only to shut them again as the light burned, and stung. Something was definitely wrong, from the light of the sun it was mid-afternoon, and he never slept in that late.  
"Jack, Gibbs, I think he's coming around," a voice yelled, a little too loudly.  
"Will, can ye do sumthin bout that damn sun," he asked, rubbing his head where it hurt the most.  
"Jack what happened? Where's Alyth?" Will asked him.  
"And how's ye end up 'ere sir?" A voice, Gibbs, asked him.  
"I don't bloody know, all's I can remember is Alyth and I drinking, and then we was walking back te the Pearl, we stopped here te rest and uh, well have some fun, when we was attacked. I shoulda know better then te stop in an alley." Jacks eyes had finally become accustomed to the light, somewhat, and he had opened them during his speech. He looked into Will's eyes to see hurt, and worry.

"Alyth's missing now Jack, do you know who it might have been?" Will asked.

"Naw, I couldn see a thing last night, too dark," he mumbled, and tried to stand up. He started to fall but Will caught him.

"Careful Jack, looks like you were hit pretty hard. Come on, let's get back to the Pearl and look you over. Gibbs, why don't you ask around the taverns, see if anyone was looking for Jack or Alyth," Will said, then slowly walked Jack to the small, sandy beach and the rowboat.

"It's not possble fer anyone te be lookin fer Alyth," Jack said after they had gotten into the boat and started rowing to the ship.

"And why is that Jack?" "Cause no one knows she exists sept, you, me, and me crew, savvy?" "People have to know she exists Jack, I mean it's not like she just dropped out of thin air," Will said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Actually mate, it is. Ye see we was on our way here fer yer, te see ye, when I looked up and saw her fall outa the sky and onto me ship. Got half a crew te claim they saw her fall, and the otha half to say she wasn there when the trip started months earlier."

"That's just not possible, unless she's a witch or something," Will said as they finally reached the Pearl. Will helped Jack to climb the rope ladder down the side, and then followed him up.

"That's what I thought at first, and maybe she is, but I believe her," Jack said. Jack walked straight into his cabin, and closed the door once Will had entered. He walked to his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum. Jack uncorked the bottle with his teeth, and took a long swig.

"And just what do you believe her about Jack?"

"Well, she says she's from the future. I believe her," Wills eyes bulged as Jack said this. "Ana Maria," Jack shouted, and waited as Ana came scrambling into the room.

"Yea Cap'n?"

"Bring me Alyth's bag Ana, and be quick." She nodded her assent and took off. After a few minutes she came back, holding the strange bag. "Good, now tell the crew te ready the sails, as soon as Gibbs gets back I wanna go." Jack opened the bag when Ana had left and dumped its contents on the ground, fourteen full cartons fell to the ground, along with a few unopened packs. Clothing fell all over the place, along with her car keys and other odds and ends. "Have ye eva seen any o this stuff before? Ye haven't cause most o it don't exist," Jack said, holding up a pair of Alyth's underwear.

"I suppose so, but come on Jack, the future?"

"Aye mate, it's the only explanation I got. Ye figure somethin else out, ye let me know." Jack took another long swig of rum, then handed Will the bottle, and scrutinized Alyth's underwear closer. He smirked as he finally figured out what it was, then pocketed it. Jack continued sorting through her things until he found a lighter. He had watched her use them many times, but had never actually tried it. After turning it the way Alyth always had it, he put his thumb on the round part, then pulled it down, making a loud 'click' noise and sending up a spark of fire. Jack laughed as Will jumped two feet in the air.

"What in the hell is that?" He asked, watching as Jack lit it again, and held the flame for more then a second.

"Alyth calls it a lighter, she uses it for her cigarettes," Jack explained as if it were a normal, everyday thing.

"For her what?" Jack sighed in exasperation, as if he couldn't believe Will didn't know what a cigarette was, even though a scant week or two ago Jack had no idea either.

"A cigarette, this," he said, pulling out a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth, the way Alyth always did. Jack lit the lighter, brought it to the cigarette, and tried to do what he always saw Alyth do. Apparently it worked because he didn't cough this time, "hhmmm, maybe you have te do it just right," he said, watching the cigarette with a close eye.

"Let me try that," Will said, grabbing for the ciggy.

Jack pulled it out of reach quickly. "Ye wouldn't like it, back off," Jack said as Will kept grabbing for it. "Fine, take it, but I warned ye," Jack said, finally handing him the ciggy.

"What do you do with it?" Will asked, and Jack went through the same process that Alyth had gone through with him. Will slowly brought it to his mouth, sucked it, inhaled it, and then started coughing even worse then Jack had. Jack quickly took the ciggy out of Wills hand, and slapped him on the back, trying and failing to hold back his laughter.

"I told ye, ye wouldn't like it," Jack said, laughing hysterically.

"Jack, Jack, it's the witch, the witch has Alyth," Gibbs said, running into Jacks room. Jack slowly took a drag of the cigarette, then a long swig of the rum, 'I could get used to these cigarettes,' he thought, hoping Gibbs hadn't said that.

"What was that Gibbs?" He asked, taking another drag.

"The witch sir, she's got Alyth," he repeated.

"Shit," Jack whispered, taking the last drag of the cigarette in his hand, then throwing the butt out the port hole.

"Well, now what do we do?" Will asked.

Sorry this chap was kind of off, i didn't look it over before I posted it, and then when I tried to fix it it ended up weird. Oh Well, life will go on. Anyway...  
Hope you liked this chapter. Its up so quick because of Julie, so thank her, because I was gonna wait a week. But, remember, REVIEW!!!!! K, BYE!


	9. Locked in a cage with no cigarette in si...

Chapter 9 Locked in a cage with no cigarette in sight...

Alyth sat in the small cabin, staring out the port hole and dreaming of cigarettes. It had been over a day since her last one, and coming up on two. The scary thing was though, no matter how much she was dreaming of her cigarettes she couldn't get Jack out of her head. Pictures kept popping up, replacing the pictures of her smoking. Jack's golden teeth flashing at her when he gave her that evil grin, Jack's dreads blowing in the wind as he steered the Pearl, the way Jack tasted when she kissed him, and the way his hard, muscular chest felt when she laid her hands there. 'I miss Jack more than my cigarettes,' Alyth thought suddenly as the cabin door burst open.  
"ello princess," Jef said, closing the door and bringing a tray of food to the small table.  
"I thought I told you last time, don't call me princess," Alyth glared at him, making him successfully step back.  
"Sorry, jus, ummm," he stuttered.  
"So where's the witch at, if she is the one in charge I wish to speak with her, now."  
"She said she'd come when she's ready," he told her, then left.  
Alyth turned to the food on the table, sickened by it. It was lumpy, cold, and grey. "What the hell is this crap?" She pondered, walking away from it and laying down on the small bed. Maybe she'd be lucky and dream of cigarettes, rum, and the man that embodied sin. Alyth closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately, visions of cigarettes dancing in her head.  
  
Jack opened his eyes and sat up in bed. No matter how hard he tried he hadn't been able to sleep in the two days that Alyth had been missing. He stood up and went to his rum cabinet, took out a bottle and drank. They were on their way to Tortuga, if anyone knew where the witch was it was his old friend Renny. Jack paced his cabin, he had been doing that a lot lately, that and smoking. He had grown rather fond of Alyth's cigarettes, and couldn't seem to shake the habit of smoking them everyday, though he tried. He lit one now as he paced, and drank his rum.  
"Cap'n," Gibbs said, walking into his room.  
"What is it Gibbs?" He asked absentmindedly, and took another gulp of rum.  
"Tortuga's been spotted, should be there within the hour."  
  
"Great," Jack said, his mood lightening somewhat. He took a last drag on his cigarette and threw it out the porthole, then followed Gibbs out to the helm. He took out his spyglass and looked towards Tortuga. Normally he would be absolutely thrilled by this site, because of course it would normally mean drinking, dancing, yelling, and of course whores. Jack knew there would be none of that this trip. The crew had orders not to leave the ship because he would be back within the hour, he wanted to find Renny and go.  
And hour later Jack steered the Pearl beautifully into Tortuga harbor. "I'll be back in an hour ye scurvy dogs, if ye do leave the Pearl make sure yer back before then," Jack said, "Oh, and leave guards set, at least five men." Jack ran down the gangplank and down the streets of Tortuga. Renny had always liked the dingiest, yes there was a dingiest, bar in Tortuga. Jack made his way quickly down the streets until he reached the Golden Fawn, he always laughed when he read that name. He wondered suddenly if it had been different in it's earlier days. Jack walked up to the bar tender.  
"Well, if it tain't Cap'n Jack Sparrow, in da flesh," the bar tender said. "A rum?"  
"Not today, I'm lookin fer Renny," Jack answered, glaring at the man and willing him to give up the information.  
"'O course Cap'n, he's in da back," the bar tender quickly walked away, and Jack swayed to the back of the room, to Renny's table. Renny had a whore on his lap, she was smiling and kissing his neck.  
"Jack," Renny exclaimed as he sat at the table.  
"We need te talk Renny, g'bye luv," Jack said, looking pointedly at the whore. She huffed and left quickly.  
"Aw Jack, that was mean," Renny whinned.  
"I need te know where the witch is, now," Jack whispered across the table.  
"I dunno what yer talkin bout jack, now if ye'd excuse me, I got a strumpet waitin fer-" Renny broke off as he found a pistol aimed at his head.  
"I need te know now Renny, no games, jus tell me," Jack said icily. Renny nodded his head.  
"Aright, les take a walk." Jack put away his pistol and stood up, following Renny out the door of the Golden Fawn. "Why do ye need te know Jack, she'd kill me if'n I told ye."  
"I'll kill ye if ye don't, so yer in quite the spot Renny. As fer the why, les jus say she has somthin that belongs te me."  
  
"Well, she be headed here mate, be here by tomorra. All's ye have te do is wait."  
  
"Where does the witch stay, where's her home?" Jack asked quietly.  
"Ye know the abandoned shack near the beginin of the forest?" Renny asked, and Jack nodded his ascent. "She lives there most o the time, an that's the only place I know of."  
"Thank ye Renny, yer a true friend, jus dun tell her I'm comin, an here, take this," Jack said, pulling out a bag of rubies from his back pocket and handing them to his friend.  
"Ye keep rewardin me like this, an ye'll neva be rid o me Sparrow." Renny quickly took the bag, and hid it down his pants.  
"Tha's Captain te ye. Now I must go," Jack said, and took off back to the Pearl.


	10. I missed you so much cigarettes…I mean J...

Chapter 10 I missed you so much cigarettes...I mean Jack  
  
"Well Miss Alyth, Mystica isn't it?" A rough, scratchy voice said.  
"So, you're the witch I've been hearing about then?" Alyth asked, opening one eye and looking towards the door. What she saw there made her gasp. She was the most beautiful woman Alyth had ever seen. "I must say I was expecting something different."  
"Most people are when they hear I'm a witch dear. I must say you are exactly what I expected, sadly though you don't have what I expected you to have," the witch said, her scratchy voice hurting Alyth's ears.  
"And just does that mean, exactly?" Alyth asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Drop the shit Alyth, where are they?"

"Where are what? I'm afraid I have no idea what it is you are searching for." Alyth told her.

"Really?" The witch asked her, walking further into the room and taking a seat in the one chair in the room. "Sit up girl, I'm about tell you a story and I need your full attention." Alyth quickly sat up and watched the woman, truly intrigued. "As you know I am a witch. I have been searching for something, for quite a long time, and you have it. I have been searching for a way to come immortal. About seven years ago I came across a book that held the answer to my problem. I have spent the last five years searching for the right ingredients for the potion. I have collected everything, except one, a single cigarette from your time. Over two years ago I found a way to look into the future, and I have been watching you ever since. I saw you smoke them, I watched you buy them. I knew that was what I needed so I brought you back in time to me. Something went wrong though and instead of landing on this ship you ended up on the Black Pearl. So now, I need a cigarette, and you are going to give it to me."

"A cigarette. You brought me back in time, kidnapped me, held me prisoner with shitty food, and tried to terrorize me over a single cigarette? Why the fuck didn't you ask me for one. For Christ sake I would have given you a God damned cigarette. But you took me from them, and now who knows where they are? Who knows what Jack has done with them. God, you stupid bitch, I should kill you," Alyth stood and ranted. The witch looked taken aback as she paced around the room, ranting.

"Well we shall be in Tortuga soon, and after restocking I suppose we will try to find the Black Pearl," the witch said as she stood to leave. Alyth just nodded, and laid back down on the bed.

"Jack, where are you?" She wondered, her thoughts drifting from cigarettes to Jack.  
  
"So, do ye have the plan straight Gibbs?" Jack asked, hoping he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Aye Cap'n, I'll be off te tell the crew now. Sure do miss that lass, sweet li'l thing, quite the drinker too," Gibbs said as he left Jack's cabin. As Jack had raced back to the Pearl a plan had formulated in his mind to get Alyth back, it would be difficult, but he could do it.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow after all, I could do this all by me onesies," he mumbled, laying down to get some sleep. He hadn't been sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes pictures of Alyth sprung to his head. Thoughts of the way it felt to kiss her soft, supple lips. The way she looked in the moonlight. Jack quickly cut off this form of thoughts before it got him in trouble. "Why can't I get her off me mind? She's jus a lass afta all, pleny o fish in the sea." Jack shook his head, trying to shake them of thoughts of her. "Shit," he mumbled as he got out of bed and went to his liquor cabinet. Jack pulled out a large bottle of rum, pulled the cork out with his teeth, then downed half the bottle. If he couldn't shake her out, he'd drink her out.  
  
Alyth awoke to sunlight shinning in her eyes. The porthole was just big enough to let in a few rays that landed there, she hated this room.

"Mornin," Jef said, bringing in a plate of what looked like fruit.

"What, run out of gruel?" Alyth asked, eying the fruit with hunger. She hadn't eaten since she'd been kidnapped.

"The witch gave orders te brin ye this," Jef said, then ran to the door quickly. He never stayed around for more than five minutes. Her threats had done the trick.

"Wait," she called, waiting for him to turn around.

"Yea?"

"When will we reach Tortuga?"

"An hour, maybe less. Eat yer fruit, then come on deck," Jef said, then left. Alyth watched him go, then ravenously ate the fruit, eating every last bite.

"Tortuga, maybe Jack would have gone here, or maybe people know Jack and can get him a message. One thing's for certain, I'm gonna get drunk," Alyth mumbled as she left her small cabin for the first time in three days and went on deck.

"Ah, Miss Alyth. Nice of you to join us. We will reach Tortuga docks in a few minutes, but I dare say some friends of yours are here," the witch said.

Alyth looked to see the Black Pearl, and Jack standing on deck, watching them. His mouth gaped open when she looked at him. It was excruciating watching and waiting for the ship she was on to dock. When it was finally done, something that only took two or three minutes in reality but which felt like hours, Alyth didn't wait for the plank to be lowered, she jumped ship into the water and climbed up a ladder at the dock. "Jack," she shouted, running towards the Pearl. Jack walked down the gangplank onto the dock and met up with Alyth.

"Bout time ye got here," he mumbled, and she wasted no time and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back just as tightly, letting her know he had missed her.

"Where are my cigarettes?" She asked suddenly, pulling away from him.

"In me cabin," Jack said amusedly. Alyth quickly ran from Jack, up the gangplank and into his cabin. Her bag was indeed in his cabin, and dumped over. She ran to the bag, grabbed a carton, noticing suddenly that a whole carton was missing. She opened it, located a lighter on Jacks dresser, and lit a cigarette. By the time Jack walked into his cabin she had already finished one and started another.

"I'll never leave you again, oh I missed you so much," she exclaimed.   
"Aw, I missed ye too luv," Jack said, making her look up and smile sheepishly.   
'uh, I'll just let him think I meant him,' she thought, smiling brightly for him. "Say Jack, why is an entire carton of my cigarettes missing?"

"Well, uh, it was a long trip te Tortuga?" He said sheepishly, and she glared at him.

"You've been smoking my cigarettes?" She asked him skeptically. She knew it to be true when he just grinned.

"Alyth, you're okay," Will said, bursting into the room and grabbing her in a bear hug.

"Will, it's good to see you too, but you're gonna break my cigarette," Alyth said, trying to hold her cigarette away from him.

"Sorry, just good to see you. How did you escape from the witch?" He asked.

"Oh shit, I forgot." Alyth stood up, with her pack of cigarettes, and walked out onto deck. The witch was standing there, waiting.

"Hello Sparrow, so we meet again," the witch said.

"'Ello Margret. Good te see ye again," Jack said, walking to her and actually giving her a hug. "Yer lookin well, last I saw ye, ye were dying weren't ye?"

"No thanks to you," she hissed. "The girl promised me something."

"Here, now go away," Alyth said, walking to the witch and handing her a cigarette.

"Thank you child, goodbye." The witch turned and left. Jack looked at Alyth quizzically.

"Apparently she needed a cigarette for some anti aging potion, or something. Alyth ran into Jack's room and changed quickly, keeping a sharp eye on the door. She knew she couldn't wear any of her modern clothes, so she searched through Jack's dresser until she found a pair of pants and a white shirt that would fit her somewhat. She found a length of rope and used it as a belt. Alyth then slipped on her tennis shoes. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes and stuffed them in a pouch in the pants. She then ran out to Will and Jack. Their mouths dropped as they saw her apparell. "Come on you two, lets get drunk." Alyth linked arms with them both and headed towards Tortuga. "And maybe I can get some real food, Jack, your buying."  
  
"How many have you had Alyth?" Will asked a few hours later.

"Only three or four, or twelve," she said busting out laughing.

"Jack?" Will asked, looking at him.

"Dun look at me mate, I've had twice as much as her," he said, laughing along with Alyth. Will shook his head at the two.

"Alright, time to go back to the Pearl. We just got Alyth back after all, don't want to lose her again."

"Who wants to take Alyth, I'll kill em," Jack said, standing and pulling his sword from it's sheath.

"No one wants to harm her Jack, but we should be going." Will continued, trying to coax them out of the bar.   
"No, I wanna stay," Alyth whined.

"Whateva ye want luv," Jack said, sitting back down and re-sheathing his sword.

"Yay," she mumbled, taking another long drink of her rum.

"Well if it isn't Cap'n Jack Sparrow," a voice said, and Alyth turned to see a whore staring at Jack.

"'ello Genveve," Jack said, smiling slightly. The whore smiled, obviously at having her name remembered, and walked straight to Jack, sitting in his lap.

"What the fuck," Alyth said, standing and jumping at the whore. "You best get off his lap before I rip off your head you strumpet," she raged, watching as Genveve disappeared into the crowd of drunks. Will was watching with amusement, as was Jack.

"Well ye wanna take her seat then luv?" He asked with a smirk. She smiled and sat in his lap.

"Will, hand me muh rum," She slurred, and pouted when Will shook his head.

"You've had too much already, if you drink anymore we'll have to carry you back to the Pearl."

"Fine be that way," she grumbled, then grabbed Jack's mug and downed the last half.

"Ey! That was me rum luv," Jack sputtered.

"Oh well, Will wouldn't give me mine." Jack glared at Will, then shrugged.

"I want a cigarette," Alyth said standing suddenly. "Let's go." She pulled Jack from his chair and put an arm around his middle for support. "Aright, come on Will," Jack said, and they all stood and left the rowdy tavern.

there ya go, i did promise a longer chapter, and i have delivered! review it please. start telling your friends about my great story, come on, lets bring up my reviews. if my reviews go up i will have a present for my loyal reviewers, so give it a shot! thanx!


	11. I want a cigarette too

Chapter 11 I want a cigarette too.  
  
Alyth, stumbled down the street supported by Jack and Will. "I could get use to this," she mumbled. Jack and Will just nodded, not understanding a word that she said. Wait, I need to rest, just sit down for a minute."  
"Luv, ye know what happened last time we rested," Jack said seriously.  
"Well yea, but I don't think Will wants to see that," she smirked as she sat down. Jack and Will looked at each other, then sat on opposite sides of her. She just smiled and lay her head on Jack's shoulder. "Jack, can I stay on the Pearl, I don't have anywhere else to go, and I don't think I'm ever goin home."  
"'O course ye can luv, I wouldn't dream o kicken ye off me ship," he responded, nuzzling her hair.  
"Yay, I like the Pearl, she's a beautiful ship," Alyth said yawning.  
"Alright you two, break it up, we need to get back to the Pearl before you can stay there Alyth," Will said. He abruptly stood and pulled Alyth to her feet.  
"You're right Will, you're always right. You're such a good friend Will, what would I do without you?" Alyth rambled drunkenly, making both men smile and try to hold back their laughter. "I'm tired, when will we get there?" She asked no one in particular.  
"Well the tavern Jack chose was quite a ways from the Pearl, we're about half way back now Alyth," Will said.  
"I could carry ye luv," Jack said enticingly.  
"Okay," she said simply, and held out her arms. Jack smiled and scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest.  
"No fallin asleep now luv, luv?" Jack looked down to see a slumbering Alyth in his arms, he turned to Will, "she fell asleep," he whined.  
"Well of course, she has eight bottles of rum in her, what did you expect?" Will asked, laughing.  
"Well, uh, ummm," Jack sputtered.  
"Jack she's completely drunk," Will yelled outraged.  
"Well that's the best time whelp."  
"You know Jack, sometimes you just disgust me." Will stalked ahead of Jack, leaving him staring at Will.  
"That boy, I just dun understand him," Jack whispered to Alyth. 'She's so sweet when she sleeps,' he thought, hoping she would wake up. Sweet was good sometimes, but right now he was looking for kinky, sarcastic, and sexy. 'Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait until next time.' Jack was so lost in thought he didn't hear the men walking behind him until three were standing in front of them.  
"Tha's a purdy piture if'n I eva saw one," one of the men said. Jack stepped back and looked for a safe place to drop Alyth quick.  
"Why dun ye jus give us tha lass, an all yer money. We migh jus let ye live," another one said. Jack continued to back up, until he ran into a thick, muscular body. They were trapped.  
"Alyth," he whispered, trying to shake her awake to no avail. "This is yer own fault, member that when ye wake," he mumbled and dropped her.  
"Ow, Jack what was that for?" Alyth asked, and looked up at him anoyed.  
"Sorry luv, was the only way te wake ye," he whispered, and looked at the men in front of them. Alyth's eyes followed his, and she saw at last why he had dropped her.  
"Shit," she whispered, and stood beside Jack.  
"So tha li'l lass has quite tha mouth on 'er, tha's wha gags are fer," the one behind them said.  
"I knew you two couldn't stay out of trouble, good thing I came back isn't it," Will said, walking up behind the three in front of Jack and Alyth.  
"I spose, I prolly coulda handled them by meself though, after all I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said with a smirk.  
"Enough Sparrow, hand over the girl and ye'll live, come on, ye have enough woman, ye can let us have some fun," the third man in front of them spoke.  
"I dun think I can," Jack pulled his sword from its sheath, and attacked the man behind them, quickly slitting his throat. "One down, three te go, seems a bit uneven te me. I feel sorry fer ye three," Jack said, and the three attacked. Alyth jump kicked the one in front of her, not having a sword she had to be creative. The man stood up, and charged at her again.  
"ye'll pay fer that ye strumpet," he cried, and slashed her arm with his sword. "Damn it, I love this shirt," she yelled and kicked the sword from his hand. They both watched as it landed a few feet away. She then kicked him in the face, and watched him drop to the ground.  
"You're hurt Alyth," Will said, running to her and looking at her arm.  
"It's nothing. Come on let's go," Alyth said, and walked to Jack. You alright?"  
"I'm fine, how bout you Will?" Jack asked.  
"I'm great, looks like you're the only one hurt Alyth."  
"Yea, well I would have kicked ass if I had a sword," she grumbled, staring pointedly at Will.

He smiled sheepishly. "I brought it for you, but I forgot to give it to you," he mumbled "

"Come on, to the Pearl," jack cried, and they both nodded their agreement and started to the Pearl.  
  
By the time they got there Alyth was ready to black out again, this time from blood loss. "Gibbs," Jack called as they walked up the gangplank.

"Yea Cap'n?" A sleepy Gibbs asked as he charged up the stairs from the crew quarters.

"Bring bandages, and lots of them to my cabin, now," he called, lifting Alyth from her feet and charging into his cabin. He laid her down on his bed and ripped of the sleeve, trying not to touch the wound. It was long and jagged, and deep.

"God, it'll need stitches, do either of you sow?" Alyth asked weakly.

"I can sow Alyth, ye dun need te worry none, I'll fix ye up good as new," Ana Maria said, walking into the room with Gibbs and a lot of bandages.

"Will, bring me some rum," Jack ordered, and Will ran to the cabinet and pulled out a large bottle.

"Now is hardly the time Jack," Alyth whispered and smiled up at him.

"It's te clean around the wound, and once it's stitched ye'll need te clean it everyday, this will hurt luv," he whispered, pouring the rum on the bandages.

"Will it hurt me, or you?" She asked, eying his rum.

"Both luv, both," he whispered, and started cleaning the blood from around the edges.

"That didn't hurt," she whispered, looking into his dark mahogany eyes.

"I haven't cleaned the cut yet," Jack said.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through her arm, it hurt worse then the actual cut. Alyth screamed, it felt like her arm was burning off. She Struggled futilely, Jack was stronger than her and held her arm in place. The pain stopped as suddenly as it had started, and Alyth blacked out.

"Din't do a bad job Ana," Alyth heard a voice say.  
"'O course I din't Jack, I stitched you up many times before and they look fine," Ana said back.

"Where am I?" Alyth moaned as her eyes opened.

"Finally awake are we?" Will asked looking down at her.

"I suppose, where am I?" She repeated.

"In me cabin. Ye blacked out before Ana had a chance te stitch ye up, but she's all done now," Jack told her, joining Will and staring down at her.

"Where are my cigarettes?"

"Here ye go luv," Jack said, sticking a cigarette in her mouth and lighting it for her.

"You're getting pretty good at that Jack," Alyth told him as she took a drag. He smiled sheepishly and showed her the one in his hand. "And you're getting really good at smoking all my cigarettes." He nodded and took a drag himself.

"A'right, time fer everyone te leave, she needs her rest," Jack said, and Alyth watched in amusement as her actually shooed people out the door.

"Jack," she said after everyone had left, and he was getting ready to.

"Yea?"

"Where are you sleeping?"

"I'll sleep in the crew's quarters tonight," he told her.

"Stay with me tonight, just sleeping?" Alyth asked.

"Well since ye asked me so nicely I will, but no funny business, ye need yer rest."

Alyth burst out laughing. "I never thought I'd hear those words from Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Jack," he said, taking off his shirt and sitting next to her.

"What?" She asked, clearly not understanding.

"To ye, the names Jack," he said, and kissed her. She had forgotten what it felt like to be kissed by him, his hands caressing her body while their tongues battled for dominance. Their wills were too strong and independent, but Alyth knew that she would willingly give up everything to Jack.

'I love him,' the thought popped unbidden into her mind. 'I can't love Jack, I barely know him, can I?' she wondered, her tongue still dueling with his. Before she knew it her hands were moving up his back, one played with a tendril of his hair while another simply felt the muscles of his back. 'Oh God it's true, I'm in love with Jack.' She pulled away from him, needing air, and space to think. She lay her head on his chest and sat there for a few minutes, toying with the beads in his dreads.

"What?" He asked, and she looked up skeptically.

"Nothing, just tired," she murmered.

"Then let's sleep. I was serious before, ye need yer rest." Jack laid her down, blew out the candles, and wrapped his arms carefully around her waist. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had forgotten about her injury. She laid it on top of Jacks arm, since the cut was on the outside of her arm she could rest her arm against her side and be fine. They were facing each other, and she reached up and played with his dreads again.

"Goodnight Jack," she whispered, kissing his lips softly.

"Goodnight Alyth," he whispered, then closed his eyes.  
  
Will waited for Jack to come out of his room. He had said he would sleep with the crew tonight and let Alyth recover on her own. Will couldn't understand how she could care about Jack. He was wild, unruly, a pirate, and destined only to break her heart. In the little amount of time that Will had spent with Alyth he found it hard to believe that he could be in love with her, but his heart kept saying he was. The more time he spent with her the deeper he seemed to fall. Jack would never appreciate Alyth the way he would. 'Jack can never love her, he cares about her I know that. Jack only loves two things though, the Black Pearl, and treasure. He could never love Alyth,' Will thought as he watched the cabin doors. The candle light died suddenly, and he knew the truth, Jack wasn't coming. He was alone with Alyth doing God knew what. 'No, I know,' he thought as he walked to the other side of the ship. "She needs time to heal though," he whispered to no one.

"Cap'n knows what he's doin Will, dun worry 'bout Alyth," Ana said from behind him, and he nodded to let her know he heard her. "He woudn't do nothin te hurt her, an ye know it Will. Why the sudden interest anyway?" She asked, watching him closely. Will blushed, and Ana had her answer. "Well, maybe ye should try te tell Alyth, until then what she does in her free time is her business, not yers," Ana said, and walked away.

"You're right Ana," Will said, then walked down the stairs to the crews quarters and to his hammock, not sure himself what he was agreeing with.

Hope you liked it, tell me what you think, and please review, i know i beg everytime but i really want some more reviews, thank you!


	12. A cigarette a day keeps the doctor away

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, mainly Julie:P , but also thanks to immortalwizardpirateelf-fan, and dirty joke, though I have noticed you haven't been reviewing anymore lately. Anyway on to Eike, yes I know about my punctuation mistakes, though they are only comma splices or missing commas. I know their there, I stopped caring a long time ago. Also, I know about my past/present tense problem, I haven't had a chance to fix it yet. Also, if you have a problem with my character's smoking I suggest you leave and never return. And lots of people can't afford cell phones, and yes Jack is extremely horny, jack wants anything with two legs and two breasts (haven't you seen the movie?) but I was also going for a love at first sight they were made for each other thing, if you have a problem with that, too bad. Well for everyone, review my story, and while I'm at it here's another disclaimer. I own Alyth, I own the witch, and I own Jef... everyone else I do not own sadly. If anyone would like to help me own Johnny Depp though, email him and tell him I love him and will wait for him to divorce his wife.  
  
Chapter 12 A cigarette a day keeps the doctor away.  
  
Alyth awoke to a pair of dark brown eyes staring at her. "Good mornin Alyth," Jack whispered with a smile. She smiled back, not at all sure as to what had happened the night before. "How're ye feelin luv?" He asked, concern written in his eyes.  
"I feel like a train ran over me," she mumbled. Jack looked at her strangely before she remembered where she was. "Okay then, I feel like a carriage drove over me, horses and all. Say Jack, what happened last night?"  
"Can't remember?" He asked, and she shook her head no. "Well ye were wonderful, the things ye did with yer mouth. And 'o course I was magnificent, ye screamed me name for hours before ye finally passed out from plea-" he broke off at her look of annoyance. "A'right, ye an' me an' Will went drinkin, on our way back we was attacked and ye got hurt. When we got back Ana stitched ye up an' ye asked me te stay with ye. We slept, tha's it," he said, and she nodded thoughtfully.  
"Oh crap, I slept on my pack," she groaned as she reached into her pouch and pulled them out. "Oh well, some are salvageable." Alyth pulled one out, lit it and handed it to Jack, then lit another for herself.  
"Thanks," he said, taking a drag.  
"No problem, I like lighting your cigarettes, means I get an extra drag," she told him with a smirk.  
"Oh really? Well maybe I'll jus take yer cigarettes all fer me onesies, what do ye think o that luv?"  
"You'd have to get passed me first Jack."  
"I think I can do it, savvy?" Alyth nodded, and kissed him. It took Jack a second to realize what was happening before he began to kiss back, he moved his hand that didn't have a cigarette up her side. Alyth responded in kind by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him closer. They broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Jack took a drag of his cigarette and smiled. "Ye know, I like it when ye do that luv," he whispered.  
"Me too."  
"Are you two ever getting up?" Will asked through the door, making them both turn to stare at it.  
"We're up whelp, jus... busy," Jack yelled, as he moved in for another kiss.  
"Well hurry up, a ship's on the horizon," Will called, interrupting their kiss.  
Jack sighed and looked into Alyth's eyes, "I gotta go luv."  
"That's fine, you go be a pirate, you pirate you," she whispered, kissing him before he hopped out of bed. She smirked as she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
"Ye gonna get up?"  
"I was just admiring the view," Alyth murmured, staring at his tan, muscular chest. Jack smirked at her, and stretched languorously and she watched him avidly, until he pulled his shirt on. "You're mean," she pouted.  
"I know luv." Jack took the last drag of his cigarette then through it out the porthole. Alyth did likewise, and Jack walked to the bed and pulled her up. "I would invite ye te join us on our raid, but yer too hurt, so ye can stay behind with Will and protect the ship."  
"Okay, as long as he gives me a sword this time." Jack smiled and pulled her towards the door.  
"Get dressed and I'll tell the whelp te get it," Jack said, kissed her quickly, then left. Alyth smiled as she dressed again in Jack's clothes. She left the cabin quickly and went to find Will. "Will," she called, spotting him at the helm.

"Hey Alyth, I have your sword," he called back, and she hurried up the stairs to him.

"Hoist the Jolly Roger," Jack called from somewhere behind her.

"So where is it?" She asked excitedly. Will laughed and pointed to the deck by his feet. She saw a beautiful short sword lying in a scabbard and quickly best to retrieve it. "It's beautiful Will, did you really make this?" She asked in awe as she pulled it from its sheath.

"Of course," he told her. "Drop anchor, prepare te board," Jack shouted, and Alyth turned to see they were right alongside the merchant vessel.

"Keep her safe Will." Jack grabbed a rope and swung across the deck to the other ship. Alyth gaped in fear, watching as three men ran at him with their swords.

"Come on Alyth, we need to be ready in case any men make it over here. She followed as he left the helm and walked to the starboard side of the ship, waiting to fight. Alyth moved into stance beside him, watching the other ship like a hawk. The crew of the Black Pearl was fighting like demons, and winning. Alyth saw Jack fighting with a tall, muscular man and began to watch him. Her heart swelled with fear for him as the larger man began to hold the upper hand, he was using his strength against Jack and pushing him towards the rail of the ship.

"Looky here boys, we got ourselves a lil girl," a man said, and Alyth looked up to see four men in front of her.

"Stand back to back," Will whispered, and she automatically moved so her back was touching his.

"Dun' worry lass, we won't kill ye, ye can be me pet when we're done here," one of the men said, and she gave him a wicked evil grin.

"Bring it on," she whispered, and the fight began. Two charged at Will, while the other two came at Alyth. She held her ground and tried to remember everything she had learned from her years of classes. Her sword clashed with one man's sword, while her right foot kicked the other man back. Her arm with the stitches began to ache from holding the sword and she dropped that arm to her side. The man in front of her, thinking this was a sign of disrespect at his swordsmanship, pulled his sword away and charged again. She parried his blow with difficulty, and ducked as the second man swiped at her neck.

"Dun' kill 'er mate, I'm gonna 'ave me some fun when we kill the rest o these bloody pirates." The second man nodded his assent and she realized she could never hold them both back. Both men began to attack in unison, one swiping to the left while the other swiped the right. She couldn't hold off any longer and felt her sword being pulled from her grasp. The second man's sword was at her throat, and she held her head high as he led her away from Will.

"Will," she called as she saw they were leading her into Jack's cabin. "Just kill me," she whispered.

"Why would we do that when we can have fun with ye, wench?" One of them asked her, and he pushed her into Jacks cabin.

"Alyth," Will called as he felt her body move away from his and heard her call him, he turned to see a sword at her throat and the two men she had been fighting leading her away from him. Will quickly killed the last man he was fighting, and went after them.

"Yer not goin anywhere mate," a voice said. Will turned to see another merchant in front of him and cursed silently. He had to get to Alyth, and quickly. The man lifted his sword, and charged at Will. Will easily blocked his blow, and was about to kill him when he heard Alyth scream. Will turned to run after her and felt something hard hit his head. His world exploded into pain, and he blacked out.


	13. A broken cigarette…

I see I'm getting a slew of new reviewers, that's good, and it makes me happy. And when I'm happy I want my readers to be happy. Thanks to everyone reviewing my story, and keep up the good reviews lets break 20 with this chapter, come on, you can do it, I believe in you! So here's the next chapter sooner than expected and without further Ado... except a little warning, this chapter involves rape, really bad language, and a lot of death and violence. So, keep that in mind.  
  
Chapter 13 A broken cigarette...  
  
Jack turned when he heard Alyth scream. He saw the man fighting will hit him over the head with what looked to be an empty rum bottle that had been lying on deck. His heart lurched as he heard her scream again. Jack abandoned the battle and jumped from the merchant vessel to the Pearl in one great leap. He made it to the man standing over Will and shoved his sword into the man's back before he could do Will more damage. Jack cringed as he did this, he hated to stab a man in the back, but there was no help for it, he had no time. He raced pulled his sword out of the man and raced off to find Alyth. "Where are ye luv?" He whispered, searching the deck. A scream assaulted his ears again, and he heard a man grunt. He was close, and he knew suddenly that they were in his cabin. Jack's eyes turned cloudy as he realized what was happening, he charged into his room and saw Alyth laying on his bed, her shirt was ripped off revealing her breasts. One man was holding her down, not seeming to mind her stitches that were oozing blood, while another fondled and suckled her breasts, the man's pants were off and Alyth's were too. He was raping Alyth, his bonny lass. Jack lifted his sword and slashed downward, cutting off the mans head and stopping his assault mid-stream. It rolled to the floor, and the man holding Alyth looked up in time to see Jack's sword come at him, it hit him in the neck and blood spewed everywhere. Jack reached down and pulled Alyth out from under them, she was shuddering and sobbing.  
"Jack?" She whispered.  
"I'm here luv, no worries, I'm here," he whispered, holding her tight and trying to console her. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Jack holding her while she sobbed into his chest. Cheers suddenly erupted from outside, and Jack looked up to see Gibbs standing there.  
"Is the lass a'right?" He asked, stepping into the room and spotting the bloddy mess everywhere. Jack nodded his head, then looked down at Alyth.  
"Come on luv, let's go see to Will, he got quite the knock on his head. She nodded as her sobs slowed down. "Gibbs, have some one see to this mess will ye? An' maybe find me a new bed from the other ship. Tell the men to gather whatever they want, I'll not be going aboard, and then blow her up."  
"Yes Cap'n," he said, then left them.  
"Jack, I'm sorry, I thought I could, and then..." Alyth sobbed, trying to sound intelligible.  
"It's okay luv, no worries. Come on, let's find Will." She nodded and pulled out of his grasp, looking for something to wear. A light summer dress lay wadded up in the corner, it was from her bag. She discarded the bloody shirt she was wearing and threw the dress on quickly, then wrapped herself back in Jack's arms and they headed out. Will was sitting up rubbing his head when they found him. Three dead merchants were scattered around him.  
"Alyth, are you alright?" Will asked, standing to inspect her.  
"I-I think so," she stuttered, still clutching Jack. Will wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, not letting go of her. She gingerly hugged him back.  
"I'm sorry, it's all my fault, I should have been paying more attention, I could have done something," he rambled on. Jack watched their exchange with amusement.  
"It's okay Will, you got hurt though, are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine, but your stitches have seen better days," Will told her, pulling back and gently taking Alyth's hand in his to look over her arm. The crew of the Black Pearl were beginning to make their way back onboard, bags of booty over their shoulders and huge grins on their faces. Jack saw a four men enter his cabin, and each leave carrying a the bodies. He grimaced and turned Alyth away from his door so she wouldn't see the dead men that had assaulted her. He looked down at Will and was shocked by the look in his eyes. 'Is the whelp in love with me girl?' Jack wondered silently, watching Wills fingers as they lingered on her arm.  
"Jack, the ship's been stripped and the men are tied te the mast," Gibbs said.  
"Blow it," he yelled, receiving cheers from his crew. It was a shame really, he didn't normally blow up ships, and he didn't normally kill them. But he was mad, part of the crew had touched his bonny lass, and all would pay for that. Alyth snuggled closer to Jack, and he smiled down at her, looking up in time to see the Captain's bed being brought over from the other ship, and his being thrown overboard.  
"Jack I think I should lay down," Alyth whispered.  
"'O course luv, come on." He pulled her to her shared room with Ana and laid her down on the bed.  
"You should probably get out there Jack; the ship needs to be steered."  
"Ye gonna be okay if I leave ye?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just send some one in to fix my stitches and I'll be fine. And maybe Will, I wanted to ask him what happened," she said.  
At her mention of Will Jack stiffened, he didn't really want his lass alone with Will, not with the way he was looking at her anyway, but Jack just smiled and nodded. "Can do luv, I'll be back a li'l later te check on ye." Jack leaned down and kissed her soft, supple lips slowly. He abruptly stood and left.  
  
Alyth smiled as the door opened and in walked Ana and Will. "Hi," she said.  
"How're ye feelin? Jack tol' me yer stitches were torn, thought I'd come an' see," Ana said. She walked to Alyth and sat beside her, lifting her arm and looking it over critically.  
"I'm alright, but my arm is pretty sore."  
  
"Well that dun' surprise me, most o yer stitches are torn and need te be re-stitched. There's no help for it. I need me tools, Will ye get her good and drunk and I'll be back," Ana said, then left.  
"Are you really okay Alyth, Jack didn't tell me what happened after I blacked out, all he would say is if she wants ye te know mate she'll tell ye," Will said, imitating Jack. Alyth giggled at his interpretation.  
"Will, would you get my cigarettes and some rum for me, I really would like to be drunk before Ana starts," Alyth said, not answering his question. Will nodded and ran out of the room. He returned a few moments later with the requested items.  
"Here you go Alyth, I had to grab a new pack, the old one was crushed on the floor."  
"That seems to be happening a lot lately, oh well." Alyth took the proffered items and lit a cigarette. She then opened the bottle of rum and down half of it in a swig. She then proceeded to drain the rest. Will pulled another bottle from behind his back and gave it to her. "Why William Turner, I do believe you expect to get me inebriated."  
"Just following orders," he smirked.  
"Uh huh." Alyth laughed and continued drinking, Will had ended up bringing four bottles with him, and she downed them all in quick succession. She had smoked three cigarettes by the time all the rum was gone, and she was smashed.  
"So you feeling any better?" Will asked, and she nodded her head, and giggled.  
"I'm great Will, why don't you come sit with me." He complied and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're so great Will, Elizebeth was stupid to dump you. I don't know what I'd do without you," she mumbled.  
"You mean that?" He asked, and when she nodded her head he smiled.  
"Of course I mean that, why would I say it if I didn't mea-" Her words were cut off when Will brought his mouth to hers. His tongue licked her lips, and pushed its way into her mouth, Alyth didn't know what to do. She pulled away from him quickly and looked up into his hurt eyes. "Will, I'm sorry it's just that I..."  
"You love Jack, not me," he whispered, standing from her bed. "Nothing to be sorry about, I wish you both happiness." Will fled her room without looking back.  
"What's up with Will?" Ana asked a few seconds later as she walked in.  
"I-I don't really know," Alyth muttered, watching Ana come closer with a needle and string in her hand.  
"Well, ye ready?" Alyth nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.  
  
Hope you liked this chap, and I hope it wasn't too graphic for you, let me know what you think, and remember, I want 20 reviews! Come on, tell your friends, lets get my story read! 


	14. A fire to light my cigarette

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you know I love and adore you all! Don't be forgetting to review this chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 14 A fire to light my cigarette.  
  
Alyth laid in her bed in the small cabin with a bottle of rum in her good hand, Ana had told her if she used her arm in any way, shape, or form, she'd kill her. So Alyth lay there drinking her rum and waiting for the blissful peace of being passed out. This was her second bottle since Ana had left; she had made sure Alyth had a full supply of liquor and cigarettes before she departed. Her arm still throbbed from the pain of being sewn shut, the rum hadn't helped much. Alyth was lost in thought over Will. 'Why did he kiss me? He can't really be in love with me, he barely knows me,' she thought. "But I barely know Jack, and I'm in love with him." Her thoughts bounded back and forth, not understanding or reaching any conclusion in her drunken state.  
"Ye a'right luv?" The unmistakable voice of Jack Sparrow asked as he walked into her room.  
"Yea, I's jus thinkin is all," she slurred, and looked up at him a genuine smile. "Come and sit wif me Jack." Jack smiled and did as she commanded, sitting beside her on the small bed.  
"Give me that," Jack said, nabbing the bottle of rum from her grasp and gulping it down. Alyth watched his Adams apple move up and down, almost hypnotized by it before she realized he was drinking her rum.  
"Hey, gimmie that back, I's mine," she commanded, grabbing the bottle with her hurt side before realizing it. As her fingers closed around the bottle and she pulled it tight a shot of pain moved through her arm like a bolt of lightning and she screamed in pain.  
"Alyth, are ye a'right?" He asked, dropping the bottle and gently taking her arm. Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks unbidden. "I'm sorry luv, din't mean te hurt ye." His fingers lightly touched her arm, being careful not to touch her stitches.  
"I's my fault Jack, don' worry 'bout it," she slurred through the pain as it began to recede at his touch. "You always make everything better," she mumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She loved just sitting there with him, it felt so right.  
"Are ye truly a'right Alyth, I mean from what happened earlier," he whispered through her hair. She visibly stiffened at the mention of her rape. She wasn't alright, she hadn't even thought it through. She had tossed the thoughts to the back of her mind, trying not to think about it.  
"Not really," she whispered, hoping he didn't hear her. Jack pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Tears were still falling down her cheeks, though for a different reason.  
"Do ye want te tell me about it? If ye don' that's fine too luv," Jack said, he moved his arms around her neck and pulled her close again.  
"It was just so awful. When they came across Will and I thought we could handle them easily, but I forgot about my arm. I couldn't even use two hands when I fought. They dragged me to your cabin and told me to lie still and I might live. I wanted to die Jack, I wanted to die," Alyth whispered into his chest. His arms tightened around her and he silently urged her to continue. "T-they ripped off my clothes and I couldn't breathe, I-I couldn't move, one was holding me and the other was on top of me. Oh God Jack, it was so horrible." She was sobbing into his chest, his shirt was soaking. Jack just held on to her, letting her cry. When she was finished crying he laid her down, and cuddled close to her. "Promise me you won't leave me Jack," she whispered.  
"O course I'll stay with ye luv, ye can count on me te keep ye safe," he said, and held her closer. Alyth fell asleep wrapped in his arms, feeling safe and loved.  
  
Jack watched her as she slept. Even with the red nose and swollen eyes she looked like an angel sleeping next to him. Jack had been horrified by her tale, but not at her, at himself. He was horrified that he hadn't been there for her; he hadn't kept her safe when it really mattered. "I'm sorry luv," he whispered, making her stir in her sleep. Jack couldn't understand how one girl could have this effect on him, he wanted to lay with her forever, just holding her tight and never letting go. 'But if I can't keep her safe do I really have the right to keep her with me? That's twice now she'd been hurt because of him. Two times he couldn't keep her safe when it really mattered.' His thoughts swirled in his head as he watched his angel sleep. Jack didn't want to admit it to himself, but he didn't know if he could let her go if she wanted to leave. He couldn't imagine never holding her again, never feeling her lips against his. 'Oh God,' he thought, as the realization finally hit home. 'I can't be... Captain Jack Sparrow, in love?' "I'm in trouble," he whispered to the sleeping girl lying in his arms, who of course couldn't hear him. Jack kissed her head, then closed his eyes. 'Things will be more clear in the morning,' he hoped, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Alyth awoke to a voice shouting, "Land Ho!" She didn't want to open her eyes, she was so peaceful. She smiled sleepily as she felt a dreaded head of hair lying on her stomach. Jack had kept his promise and stayed with her.  
"Cap'n, we're there," Gibbs said, knocking on her door.  
"Go'way," Jack yelled into her stomach, making her giggle.  
"Jack, get up, we're at the Island of the Abyss," Gibbs called again, this time Jack looked at the door.

"Call me when we're ready te go ashore Joshame, and not a moment before," Jack called back, and laid his head back on her stomach, making her giggle again, she was very ticklish and his dreads were tickling her but mad.

"Jack, stop it," she squealed as his fingers moved up her tummy. "No no no," she squealed again, trying to push his fingers away one handedly. He ignored her efforts and continued tickling her, driving her insane, and making her lose her breath. Finally he stopped and looked at her wickedly. Jack grabbed her hips and pushed them down so he was eye level with her. She smiled up at him sweetly.

"Goodmornin luv," he whispered and brought his lips down to meet hers. Alyth wrapped her arms about his neck, her fingers intertwining with his hair. His tongue moved into her mouth, and she couldn't stop from laughing as his tongue began tickling the roof of her mouth.

"stemm, semmmm," she groaned, trying to say stop and failing miserably.

"What was that luv?" He smirked, pulling away enough for her to speak.

"I said stop Jack, that tickles."

"Well I'll definitely keep that in mind," he murmered, bringing his lips back down against hers. Their kiss grew more passionate, demanding even. Their tongues battled against each other. His hand began to move toward her breast, and she groaned against his lips as he cupped it tightly in his hand. His fingers massaged her breast, and his other hand began to creep up her thigh. She tightened her grasp of his hair as he lightly twisted her nipple. He pulled away from her long enough to let her breathe, and then his lips crashed down upon hers again with a need she could almost taste. His hand moved skillfully up her thigh making her groan in pleasure as he neared her lips.

"Jack Gibbs said to tell you that-" Will broke off as he entered the room and saw them. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," Will turned away as they both turned to look at him.

"Next time nock, whelp," Jack growled.

"Sorry, umm, we're ready to leave Captain," Will said, then quickly left the room.

"Damn," Jack whispered, and kissed Alyth softly.

"Oh well, I wasn't all that into it anyway, you still have a thing or two to learn Captain," Alyth said with a wicked smirk as she slid out from under him His jaw dropped to the floor as she said this.

"Yer a bad liar Alyth, I'll make ye pay fer that," he growled as he stood from the bed and came after her.

"But alas dear Captain, it shall have to wait. We're expected on deck." Alyth laughed and escaped Jack before he could think of a witty comeback. She raced down the long hallway and up to the deck, Jack trailing behind by only an inch or so. When she reached the deck she ran behind Ana Maria.

"Ana, save me," she whispered breathless as Jack came charging up to Ana.

"Move Ana," Jack said.

"Are ye tryin te endanger me patients 'ealth Jack?" Ana asked menacingly.

"Not at all Ana, I was jus-"

"Jus getting ready te leave fer the island?" She suggested, and Jack nodded brokenly. Alyth smirked from behind Ana as he walked away, and she noticed an evil glint in his eyes. She would pay later for this.

"Thanks Ana," she whispered as they got in the row boat.

"Just remember lass, I won' always be there," Ana said with a laugh.


	15. I can’t even smoke after that…

Hi everybody! Hi Dr. Nick! I'm Dr. Nick Riviara... Oh wait, that's Simpsons, sorry, sorry everyone. Anyway, this chapter is all about it, yes you got it, it, the big S... Okay it's a dirty, naughty, kinky, hot and bothered, damn sexy, steamy, whips and chains and baseball bats event. Okay, now that I have built it up in everyone's minds, here it goes... (rolls up her sleeves) this is gonna be dirty...  
  
Chapter 15

I can't even smoke after that...

It didn't take long for them to reach the Island of the Abyss. Jack had ordered almost half the crew to stay on board and keep her safe, the twelve left were now at the Island.  
"A'right men, and beautiful women," Jack started, bowing his head towards Alyth and Ana Maria. "As ye all know, er should know, we lost the map te Davy Jones Locker afta the fight with the Navy, so we need te split up an' look fer the treasure. Me, Ana Maria, an' Gibbs was the only one's that saw the map, so we'll be leadin the groups 'o course. I want Alyth, Kent and Cotton with me, Derhan, Jake, and Mud with Ana, and the rest 'o ye with Gibbs. I'll take the East, Ana ye go West, and Gibbs take the middle. I want ye all back here by two, no later. Move out ye scurvey dogs."  
Jack took off towards the East, and as Alyth hurried to catch up she heard Ana yell at her, "see, I told ye I wouldn' always be there lass."  
"That's okay, Cotton and Kent can protect me," she shot over her shoulder as she wedged in between the two men following Jack. Cotton was an older man, with dirty greasy hair, a bit straggly, and smelly, but nice. He had a pretty parrot on his shoulder and he never spoke, though she didn't know why. Kent was young, in his twenties she guessed. He had light sun- bleached blonde hair, a tan that seemed like it covered his entire body, a ready smile, and was always talking. He was very cute, and if she hadn't fallen for this man's Captain she might have fallen for him. She linked her arms through theirs and giggled as Kent looked at her strangely, Cotton just smiled and patted her hand. They walked into the dense forest that covered the inside of the Island, and after a moment the beach was lost from sight. Alyth found herself staring at Jack's rear end as she walked, and stumbled over a hole in the ground. Kent caught her before she could fall and stood her up, placing his arm around her waist to steady her.  
"Ye a'right?" He asked.  
"Yeah, thanks," she mumbled and looked up to see Jack watching the two, avidly eying Kent's arm around her waist. She smirked at him and he quickly turned away when he saw she was looking.  
"Dead men tell no tales, squawk, dead men tell no tales," Cotton's parrot said, and Kent stepped away from Alyth as if she had bit him. Apparently the bird had caught Jack's expression. They all looked at the bird as he spoke, and when they looked back jack was gone.  
"Jack?" Alyth called running ahead to see if he had fallen. "Where'd Jack go?" She asked Cotton and Kent, turning back to look at them as they approached the spot Jack had been occupying.  
"I dunno, he was there a moment ago," Kent muttered, looking around for any signs.  
"Jack, where are you?" Alyth called, beginning to run forward, dodging Kent's hands as he reached out to stop her from running off. She heard feet behind her, trying to keep up, she didn't care and began calling furiously, "Jack come out this instant, Jack stop playing around."  
"Alyth come back, yer gonna get lost," Kent called from far behind her. She turned around to wait for him when a hand clamped over her mouth.  
"Dun' move an' dun scream," a voice whispered as another hand laced around her waist. The man picked her up and began racing through the forest like a mad man. Alyth heard a sound far off that sounded like rushing water, and it grew louder the more they moved away from Kent and Cotton. She suddenly saw the source of the sound as a gigantic waterfall came into view. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The man stopped and pulled his hand off her mouth.  
"You know Jack, if you wanted to be alone all you had to do was ask." She said before turning to see him standing there. She smiled at his look of surprise.  
"Ye knew it was me?"  
"Of course I knew, I know you Jack," she smirked, and stepped close to him. Alyth reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. Jack leaned down and tentatively touched his lips to hers.  
"So ye knew all along?" He whispered, pulling away just enough to look into her eyes.  
"The second you opened your mouth." He sighed and moved his lips to hers again, his tongue slid over her lips as he moved his hands slowly up her back. "I hope Will doesn't decide to suddenly show up."  
  
"Me too luv," Jack murmured, pressing his lips harder against hers, his tongue demanding entrance. Alyth kissed him back, exerting pressure on his neck and pulling his closer to deepen their kiss. She battled his tongue with her own, plunging inside his mouth and pressing her body hard against him. He groaned as she did this, then grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her head back, breaking their kiss and exposing her neck. Jack began to kiss and nip down her neck, bringing small moans from her lips as he sucked a sensitive area. Alyth began to grind her hips against him, making him gasp in pleasure. He released Alyth's hair as his lips touched her collar, and he moved his hands to cup her breasts. He moved his thumbs over her nipples, making them harden, his lips caressing her collar softly. She moaned and moved her hands to his arse, pulling him into her grinding hips, and making Jack elicit small whimpers into her neck. Jack's fingers moved to the buttons on her shirt, and he slowly unbuttoned them one at a time. When her shirt was finally opened to reveal her bra, Jack gave her a weird look.  
"What's that luv?" He whispered, looking up at her. She removed her hands from his butt and reached around her back to unhook the clasps, realizing he would never get it off if she didn't. It was hard enough on guys in the twenty first century, let alone the seventeenth. She pulled her shirt completely off, and threw her bra on top of it. Jack looked at her chest as if entranced by it, making her laugh. She stepped close to him again, pressing her body against him. He smiled and captured her lips in his again; her tongue slipped in his mouth and began to tickle the roof of his mouth. Jack laughed and pulled away, then took her nipple in his mouth. She gasped as he sucked on it, and his hand moved up to caress the other. A moan escaped her lips, his fingers kneaded her breast. Alyth moved her hands into his hair, massaging his scalp as his tongue licked over her breast. He moved to the other one, and she sucked in air as the cool air dried her breast. Jack moved a hand down her stomach and skillfully untied her pants. They fell to the ground, leaving her clad in only her underwear while he was still completely dressed. She found this unfair and pulled his chin up so their lips could meet. Alyth began unbuttoning his shirt quickly, wanting nothing between them. She slid it off his shoulders, never breaking the deep kiss they were sharing. His muscular chest was bared, and she moved her fingers over it. Alyth kissed down his neck slowly, leaving a hickey in her wake. Her tongue moved down his chest and over his nipples as she continued moving downwards. Alyth's fingers untied his sash, and unbuttoned his pants. She dropped to her knees as his pants fell, exposing his large erect penis. She smiled up at him, his hands playing lightly in her hair. Alyth grasped his penis, making him groan and began to lick his head. She brought it fully into her mouth and caressed it with her tongue. Jack's hands tightened on her hair, and pulled her forward. She complied, moving her lips over his swollen phallus. He groaned as she brought it all the way in, and pulled back again. She continued slowly, until he pulled away and knelt beside her. It was almost painful not touching him, just watching him watch her, she couldn't stand it, she needed him inside her. Jack laid her down and slid her underwear off. His fingers danced up he inner thighs. As his fingers parted her lips she gasped, and moaned as his tongue began to lick her clitoris. His fingers pushed gently inside her as his tongue continued to flick back and forth, her legs were shaking as he did this.  
  
"Jack," she moaned, "I need you." He pulled his head up, his fingers still inside her, moving in and out. He quickly removed them and slid up, over her body. His lips stopped at her breasts, and he sucked them before moving upwards again to meet her lips. They crashed onto hers, his tongue forcing its way through her lips. She sucked on his tongue and groaned as he grinded his penis into her, being careful not to enter. She grabbed his arse, pushing him harder against her. She felt his control break as he forced himself inside her. Alyth wrapped her legs around his torso as he pushed inside her. She moaned and bit his neck, tightening inside. She'd had sex before, but never with some one as big as Jack. He waited for her insides to release before slowly pulling out almost all the way, and pushing deep inside. He moaned and began a slow steady rhythm, pushing in, and pulling out. She could feel him as he thrust deep inside her. She moaned and kissed hard as he sped up, his rhythm becoming faster. "Oh God, Jack," she cried, her fingernails digging into his back. Her legs tightened around him slightly as Jack sucked her breasts. He quickly brought his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply as he thrust harder, and faster inside her.  
"Alyth," he moaned, and she felt herself orgasm at the sound of her name passing his lips. Jack continued plunging deep inside her, and he buried his face in her neck. His breath was coming faster and he wouldn't last much longer. He bit her neck, sucking on it to make a hickey, and he felt her orgasm again underneath him. Jack lost it, and spewed his seed inside her. He thrust a few more times, slowly until he was finished. "God Alyth," he muttered, collapsing on her. She sighed and caressed his back. Jack realized he might be crushing her and rolled off, pulling her head onto his chest.  
"That was amazing," she whispered, her fingers drawing circles over his chest. He smiled down at her and kissed her head, too tired for one of his trademark remarks. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, never wanting to let her go.  
"It was," he whispered. She smiled up at him and kissed him softly.  
"So what happens now Jack?" She whispered.  
"I don't know luv." All Jack knew was that he never wanted to let her go. His feelings were so mixed up and jumbled. He knew he couldn't be in love with her, he had thought that it was just sexual tension and once they had sex it would go away, but if anything he loved her even more deeply than before. He didn't know what to do. With a small sigh he looked down and saw she was sound asleep. Jack stayed awake and watched her, making sure nothing bad happened to her, the woman he loved. Hope you liked this chapter, I wrote it just for you, you know who I'm talking about, you! Remember the drill, review review review! I know that there are people reading this that aren't reviewing, why? Just click on the little box that says GO right next to leave review, then write down how awesome I am (yes I'm very narcissistic) and leave me the review. See, it's not that difficult! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! 


	16. My cigarettes will get wet!

Sorry it took me so long to update, it was my last week of school and I had finals and stuff, but since finals are now over I will be updating quite often again. Thanx everyone, enjoy!

Chapter 16  
My cigarettes will get wet!

Alyth awoke, feeling a pair of arms around her. She smiled and looked up into Jack's eyes.  
"Nice te see ye finally awake luv," he said, giving her a quick kiss.  
"How long have I been out?" She asked sleepily.  
"Not long, 'bout an hour."  
  
"Where are my pants?"  
  
"Over there luv," Jack smirked as he pointed two feet away from them. Alyth rolled over, wiggling out of Jacks arms, and grabbed her pants. She reached into the pouch and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Sticking two cigarettes in her mouth she lit them both at the same time and offered the second lit one to Jack.  
"Thank ye luv." She smiled and blew a smoke ring.  
"Any time."  
"How'd ye do that?" Jack asked shocked.  
"What? Oh, my smoke ring? Well it's kind of difficult to teach. Umm what you do is inhale like normal, and then make your mouth in an O shape, then you kind of click your jaw, like this." She demonstrated again, and laughed as Jack just looked annoyed. He took a drag, inhaled, made an O shape, and then blew the smoke out regularly. Alyth giggled at him. Jack made a pouty face at her and she tried to calm her laughter. "Aw, don't worry Jack, just takes practice." He shrugged and continued smoking. "Where can I take a bath around here Jack?"  
"Well I think I saw a small lagoon over there." Jack pointed over her shoulder. She smiled and quickly gets up to investigate. And there it sits, it was a beautiful little lagoon. The water was crystal clear; she could see the sandy bottom as she slipped a toe in to check the water temperature. It was perfectly warm, and she slid gleefully into the water. It covered her to her neck, but she could still see everything because of the clear water. Alyth sighed blissfully, the water lapping around her body. Closing her eyes she drifted peacefully, until a surge of water rushed over her head.  
"What the hell," she sputtered, rubbing her eyes.  
"Sorry luv, couldn't help it," Jack said.  
"Uh huh," she grumbled. Finally clearing the water from her eyes, she opened them to see a naked Jack lying in the pool with her. "Well I suppose it's okay, you needed a bath anyway, beginning to smell." Alyth giggled as Jack rushed her. She quickly swam to the other side of the pond trying to get away from him. When she reached the other side she realized her dilemma, there was no where for her to go.  
"Guess yer caught luv," Jack murmured as he dunked her under the water. As she surfaced she screeched and jumped at him, not expecting this Jack went down himself, and came up sputtering and coughing madly. "I'll get ye fer that lass."  
"You have to catch me first," she cried diving around him and swimming away. The pond was much too small to get far however, and he caught her leg, pulling her to him.  
"Caught ye."  
"No fair," she cried indignantly as he picked her up.  
"Pirate," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly. She smiled into his kiss, and kissed him back. Alyth wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his wet hair.  
"Time to clean up, pirate," she said, breaking their kiss and turning him around.  
"Hey," he growled as she began to undo his braids and pull out his beads.  
"I'll redo it all, no worries."  
"Ye had better," he said, standing compliantly and letting her take out his braids. Alyth worked quickly, and after about a half hour had his hair completely down. She used her fingers and brushed through his dark, lanky locks.  
"All done," she said, and he turned around and kissed her. "No no, rinse your hair out." She pushed him back, laughing as he splashed into the clear water. Alyth sank down next to him and massaged his scalp, trying to work the grease and dirt out.  
"That's nice," he murmured, sighing as she worked.  
"All done, and I think we should probably head back now, I think we're late." Alyth stood from the water and walked to the shore, Jack right behind her. She collected his beads that she had left on the shore and stuck them in a pouch in her pants. "I'll redo your braids later Jack." He nodded and they dressed quickly. When they made it back to the beach a half an hour later they received stares from the crew.  
"We thought ye'd gotten lost Cap'n," Ana smirked as they walked into the crowd. "But I can see what ye been up to." Alyth unconsciously brought her hand to her wet hair, and blushed.  
"Where's Will?" Alyth asked, noticing he was missing.  
"He went missin not long afta we left," Gibbs said, "we looked fer him, but we couldn't find no trail."  
"Well then treasure be damned, we must find Will, and then we'll get the treasure," Jack pronounced to the stunned crew. "Same groups as before, meet back in two hours, move out." Jack grabbed Alyth around the waist and motioned for cotton and Kent to follow them.

Will watched them from the cover of the trees. He heard Jack's announcement and felt kind of bad, but he couldn't help it. He didn't understand how Alyth had given herself to that cretin, he would just use her and leave her. "But I love her, not Jack," Will whispered as Jack put his arm around her. He had escaped from his group a little while after they had left, taking off in the direction Alyth had gone. He thought he was lost, until he heard the waterfall. He thought he would die as he saw them together, Will knew Jack needed to be taught a lesson, he couldn't go around breaking heart's, especially Alyth's.  
"Where could he have gone?" He heard an angelic voice say, and knew it was Alyth.  
"I dunno luv, but I'm worried about him, he shoulda been back by now," Jack said. Every time he called her luv it made Will cringe, he didn't love her, he had no right to call her that.  
"I love her, not him," Will whispered, and suddenly there they were in front of him, his angel and the cretin, the embodiment of stupidity. He hated Jack, and he would do anything he could to win Alyth, and show her exactly what Jack was.  
"Will there you are, I was worried," she said, running to him and giving him a hug.  
"I got lost, but I made it back to the beach," he said innocently.  
"Well dun' do that again, I wouldn't wanna lose ye again," Jack said, clapping him on the back.  
"Sorry Jack, didn't mean to worry you all. Should we find the treasure now?" Will asked, and smirked as Jack nodded vigorously.


	17. So you're saying I don't need a cigarett...

Chapter 17

So your saying I don't need a cigarette?

They had been searching for over an hour and still hadn't found anything, but had managed to lose Will yet again. He had been with them for a half an hour before they noticed he no longer was. Jack decided it was best to keep looking for the treasure and hope Will would find his way back.

"Jack, what's that up ahead?" Alyth called, pointing to a stone structure that looked like the opening of a cave.

"Let's have a look eh?" Jack said, smirking.

"But Captain, should'nt we 'ead back fer the beach, the others'll be waitin." Kent said.

"Aye, yer right. Well let's go back and get the rest o the crew te come back here, it'll be easier with more people," Jack decided. They turned around and headed back quickly, wanting to get back to the cave as soon as possible.

Will cursed as he heard them talking.

"You said it would just be those four, not the whole crew," a gravelly voice said from behind him.

"I know what I said woman, it's not my fault it took them forever to find this place. We'll just have to change our plans accordingly. Don't worry, we will get them," Will grumbled.

"We had better, I would have had them long ago if not for your promise boy," the gravelly voice continued. Will couldn't take his eyes off Alyth as she walked away, taking that buffoons arm as she did so. He almost didn't hear the open threat the woman behind him made.

"They would have been alerted the moment those two went missing, you would be caught before you got them off the island. This way it will be much easier," Will lied, hoping the witch couldn't detect his lies. He knew if they went missing the crew would just think they had run off for some time alone, but the witch didn't.

"Perhaps it was, but now we will have to switch our plans," the witch grumbled.

"That is simple too. We leave this cave, once they find there isn't any gold here they will go back to the beach and sleep. They won't even bother going back to the ship, and they probably won't post any guards thinking the island is uninhabited. Meet me at midnight to the East of the beach where we met. I must be getting back now, and you must disappear from the cave, leave no trace." The witch nodded, and Will wriggled out of the small cave mouth. He jogged down the hill to catch up with Alyth, he wanted to watch her.

"But why isn't there any gold?" Jack grumbled for the fifth time as they left the cave. After retrieving the rest of the crew from the beach, and picking up Will there as well, they had all trudged through the forest for the third time that day back to the cave. Half of them had entered only to find a regular old cave. They had thoroughly searched it, and found nothing. They were now traipsing back through the forest to the beach and listening to Jack continuously whine.

"We'll find it Jack, it's only a matter of time now. Maybe tomorrow we can break up into smaller groups to look," Alyth whispered, her meaning all to clear. He smirked at her and held her closer. The walk didn't take as long as the first two times, the way having been cleared before. When they reached the beach Jack sent a couple men over to the Pearl to gather some food and rum and bring it back.

"I'm so hungry," Alyth whined as she lit a cigarette and sat down in the sand.

"Tha's why I sent the men te get food luv."

"I know, but I can still whine, hey," she cried as Jack liberated her cigarette, leaving her to light another one. "All you had to do was ask, thief," she muttered.

"Pirate," he smirked.

"Thief," she smirked back, taking a long drag from her cigarette. The food finally reached them, freshly baked bread, a large pot of stew, and a whole barrel of rum.

"Enjoy mates, but remember nobody gets drunk 'til we find the treasure, savvy?" Jack called as he retrieved two bowls of stew, mugs of rum, and slices of bread. A chorus of Ayes followed his statement, and he brought the food over to Alyth. She gobbled it down, the stew burning slightly as she did so. The sun was beginning to set by the time they were both done eating, and they sat in silence and watched as it moved below the horizon, leaving the sky almost empty. By the time it was completely gone three stars sparkled above them and Alyth laid out in the sand to watch as the stars appeared one by one above her. Jack lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I feel so safe in your arms," she whispered, then kissed him lightly on the lips. He returned her kiss with relish, savoring the way she tasted. A yawn escaped her lips as he pulled back.

"Tired?" He asked. She nodded in concurrence.

"Very, it's been a long day," she smiled as she said this.

"Aye, it has, sleep luv, I'll keep ye safe."

"I know you will," she murmured, and fell asleep. Jack watched her sleep for a while, wondering how he could be in love, and loving how right she felt lying in his arms. He fell asleep without ordering anyone to stand guard; after all it was a deserted island, what could happen?

Sorry this has taken me so long to update. I've been bus with my Slave Girl story, and my compter has been mean lately. But i'll try to update quicker next time, thank you all for your patience!


	18. The cigarettes disappeared?

Chapter 18

The cigarettes disappeared?

Will smirked as he watched the two fall asleep on the other side of the beach. Not only had Jack not set up a watch, but they had fallen asleep on the opposite end of the beach from everyone else. This was going to be easier than he had originally thought. "That buffoon, he can't even take care of her," he mumbled, watching them closely. Will got up surreptitiously and stretched. He wandered off towards the meeting spot, not even having to feign sleeplessness because everyone was asleep. He smiled as he sauntered through the camp site, making it quickly off the beach and into the trees. He was immediately met by the witch and four of her companions.

"Well?" She whispered.

"They are sound asleep, and as I thought no guards have been set," he smiled, waiting for a reaction before telling her the rest. "And, they are on the other side of the beach away from everyone." The witches face turned into a large smile when this was said.

"Well which way?" She asked, waiting for him to lead her. He did so quickly. The night was dark, but the half moon gave them ample light to see by. They made it out of the dense foliage and back to the beach within minutes. And there the lovers were, wrapped in each others embrace as they slept on the soft sand, oblivious to the people hovering over them.

Jack became aware that something was wrong when someone shoved something in his mouth. He was being held and his arms were being tied. "Wmmm hmmm hemm," he mumbled. He tried to look around, to see what was going on. "Aimm," he called for Alyth. He received no answer, worry blossomed in Jack. 'Why didn't I set a guard?' he asked himself, struggling to pull out of their grasp.

"Nock him out," a gravelly voice whispered. Jack struggled harder, trying to make them drop him.

"Someone 'elp me out 'ere," a voice whispered. Jack fell to the ground with a hard thump.

"Grab him," a woman yelled.

Jack stood and raced away, able to see in the moonlight. He spit out his gag and yelled for his men, "We're under attack, up and to arms ye scurvy dogs." His shout was answered by men standing up, some instantly awake, others needing time.

"Shit, get to the boat," the woman yelled.

"Alyth," Jack whispered. He turned and charged back, his arms free from their loose bindings, and the bag from his mouth. He checked for his cutlass only to find it missing. "damn," he cursed, but charged at the group of four men in front of him. Alyth was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" He demanded as he charged them. One man went down as he kicked him in the family jewels, and quickly broke his neck. The other three attacked simultaneously.

"There's no time, get in the boat and row," the woman screamed. Jack turned and saw his men racing up the beach towards them. One man was facing him now, the other two had run away. He smirked and punched him hard, knocking him out with one punch. He was too late though, the row boat had taken off, they were headed towards a small ship anchored a ways off from the pearl. There was still time, there had to be. After all he was Captain Jack Sparrow, and his ship was the Black Pearl. His men reached him soon after.

"Grab this swab and take him to the boats, we need to ready the Pearl and leave now," Jack ordered, walking towards their boats. They were gone. "God damn it," he growled, and jumped in the water to swim to the Pearl. He had to send some boats back, and quickly. The other boat had already made it to the ship. The ship was all ready to go, and by the time he made it to the Pearl the smaller ship carrying Alyth had almost disappeared.

"Cap'n, whats happening?" One of his crew, Jonston, asked as he climbed on deck.

"They have Alyth, ready the ship quick. I wanna be outa here in no more than twenty minutes. Rouse the crew, and send boats to shore to pick up the rest," Jack ordered, shouting, "all hands on deck." Boats were lowered and the Pearl readied. It wasn't fast enough, they would lose the other ship. It had already disappeared on the horizon. "I'm coming love," he whispered as he waited for his ship to be readied. "I'll get ye back."

I know this chapter is incredibly short, but I really wanted to end it there. I will probably have another one up later tonight though! Keep up the reviews! Oh, and if you haven't checked it out yet check out my other story The Slave Girl. Yes I'm a shameless self promoter, I know it. But even if you only kind of like this one you'll like that one, it's 100 times better than this one even! Just go into my profile and check out the summary. Okay, enough of that... hope you liked this chapter, thanks everyone!


	19. The faithful cigarette

Chapter 19

The faithful cigarette  
  
Will watched Alyth as she slept in the large bed in the cabin allotted to him. She was his now, he had rescued her from that contemptible pirate. He would never let him touch her again as long as he lived. Will sat next to the unconscious girl and lightly ran his fingers through her hair. He hadn't wanted to knock her unconscious, but he had to. She was under the influence of the pirate and she never would have left willingly as he hoped. She stirred in her sleep and wrapped her hand around his, then pulled him close.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist me," he whispered as he lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cuddled closer to him, not realizing who he was, or what had transpired.

Jack didn't realize Will was missing until they had pulled up anchor and begun to follow the other ship. "Damn it, what else can go wrong tonight?" He grumbled, hoping his friend and his love were okay. "Will'll watch over her though, he'll keep her safe." Jack hoped his faith in his friend panned out, he hoped Will would be able to keep Alyth safe. The Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but the other ship had a days head start. By the time everyone had been aboard, the sails unfurled and the anchor lifted they had realized that the rudder chain had been unhooked, and damage had been done to the hull. He had cursed his men for hours about saboteurs onboard his Pearl. They had been as shocked as he had. The rudder chain only took an hour to fix, but the breach in the hull had taken the whole day to patch, and he still had men below working on it. Thankfully much damage hadn't been done and they were still seaworthy, once he caught up with the ship that held Alyth he wouldn't be able to say the same for them. He blamed himself mostly for what had transpired though. If only he had set a watch, or maybe if they had slept closer to the crew it wouldn't have happened.  
  
"Cap'n, the prisoner's awake," Gibbs said, walking up to the helm. An evil smile graced Jack's lips at this small bit of good luck.  
  
"Grand," he whispered. "Gibbs take the helm, I'll speak to him now." Jack released the helm to his friend and raced down the stairs to the brig, the man would tell him who had Alyth and why, or he would be tortured until they met up with the other ship. Either way he would have his answer, he just hoped it would be sooner rather than later. He liked to know who his enemies were before battle.Alyth awoke in a bed, wrapped in a pair of arms. Her eyes took in the room she was in, but before she could register danger the man holding her began to whisper in her eat, "good morning love, I hope you slept well." She knew his voice almost as well as she knew Jack's.  
  
"Will what's going on? Where's Jack?" She asked as she tried to pull out of his arms. He held her tight.  
  
"I would assume that he's on the Pearl, which will hopefully be sinking by now," Will murmured as he brought a hand up to move her hair away from her ear. He began to suck on her ear lobe. She froze in terror as his mouth moved down her neck and along her jaw line.  
  
"Will, please let me go," she whispered, trying to keep the fear from her voice.  
  
"Why would you want me to do that Alyth? I'm not good enough for you? Or is it that louse of a pirate?" Will yelled as he turned her over to look in her eyes. She stared back at him, her eyes giving away her dread. Will smiled down at her, and promptly slapped her hard. Her cheek exploded in pain, her vision blurred for a moment and she knew her cheek was bright red. "I'm sorry Alyth, are you alright? I didn't mean to," Will said, his hand moving softly over her cheek in an apology.  
  
"It's okay Will," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. He was insane, she knew it would be best to go along with him for now. "I probably deserved it Will."  
  
He nodded down at her, then brought his lips to hers in a harsh kiss. She laid there as a feeling of hopelessness came over her. She felt his hand move to caress one of her breasts, and whimpered in misery. Will, taking this as a sign that she was enjoying herself, released her hands and began stroking both her breasts. Alyth, who had been waiting for the opportune moment, grabbed this one. She lifted his face from hers tenderly, and punched him hard in the face, then kneed him in the groin. She pushed him off of her as his quiet whimpers, the only sound he could make, filled the air. She stood from the bed and kicked Will in the stomach, knocking the air from him and making him gasp for breath. Alyth walked towards the cabin door, but jumped backwards into a fighting stance as it flew open.  
  
"Well well, what have we here?" A gravelly voice asked. Alyth's jaw dropped as the witch entered the room.  
  
"You, we had a deal," Alyth cried, throwing herself at the woman. The witch sidestepped her and Alyth charged into Jef. He grabbed her arms and lifted her in the air.  
  
"I see you gave Will some trouble. I told him you would, I told him to tie you up. Apparently he decided not to heed my warning. Jef, tie her to the bed," the witch ordered, and Alyth shuddered in horror as the huge man carried her to the bed and tied her wrists to the bed posts.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Please just let me go," she cried.  
  
"Tie her legs apart as well," Will wheezed as he stood up finally. Jef merely nodded and before she knew it her legs were being forced apart and tied to the bed. "I'll make you beg for forgiveness Alyth. How dare you love that disgusting pirate instead of me? But don't worry darling, you will love me, and you will be screaming my name soon enough," Will proclaimed. The witch started to laugh as she motioned for Jef to follow her. They left the room quickly, leaving her and Will alone. Will smirked at her as he walked to a small chest at the foot of the bed. "You will love me when I'm through with you," Will whispered as he pulled out a wicked looking dagger from the chest. Alyth watched him as he moved towards her with the knife. Alyth cried. 


	20. Please give me a cigarette…

Okay, just a little WARNING! This chapter contains extreme violence and rapes, if you don't think you can handle it then skip it, you won't miss too much. I am WARNING you all now, I do not want to see reviews telling me how horrid this chapter was and you can't believe I made that happen, I'm giving you ample warning. So if you can't take it, don't read it. If you can however, then read it! Thanx everyone, and keep up the great reviews!

Chapter 20

Please give me a cigarette…

Alyth couldn't remember how many times she had been raped, beaten, and cut in the last day or so, all she could remember was pain, pain and the way he had looked the first time. He had started by cutting her shirt and pants off. His eyes had burned with emotion, though she couldn't decide if that emotion had been pleasure or grief, though she suspected pleasure. She had thought he was done with the knife then, he wasn't. He cut her arms first, the blade creating thin rivulets of blood that oozed down her arms. He didn't stop there, and when he was finally done he raped her. She had cried through the whole thing. He left a few hours later, after he had raped her a few more times. Jef came in then, he beat her before raping her. It continued on like that for the rest of the day and all night, she lost count of how many men, and of how many times. She was black and blue and red. Most of the cuts had closed, but no one had cleaned her. Alyth lay on the bed, too weary to sleep, and too hurt to cry. She had stopped feeling anything hours ago, she had stopped thinking Jack would rescue her. She was empty, and broken. It was then that Will walked into her room.

"You've had a busy day, haven't you darling?" She closed her eyes and wished him away. Will walked over to the bed and grabbed her chin, forcing her to turn her head towards him. "I suppose I can let you rest for a while, we have months and months darling. She shuddered as he spoke, his hands caressing her swollen face. Will finally stood and walked to the door. "You will have a few hours rest, then I'll be back." She heard the door open and slam shut. The tears she didn't think she could shed came to her eyes and rolled slowly down her cheeks.

"Jack," she whispered hopelessly, "where are you?"

Jack was gaining on them, he knew he was. He had tortured the man for hours until finally he broke and told him where the witch was taking Alyth, and why. He was sickened and heart broken at the same time. Just thinking about what the man said made Jack want to beat him to death.

"The witch wants 'er baby," he had said, smirking at Jack, one eye swollen shut.

"She doesn't have a baby," Jack had said, backhanding him.

"Not yet, but she will. The witch 'as all the time in the world te get one, and enough men on that ship te get it too," Jack's insides had turned as the man said this.

"Why does she need her child?" Jack asked quietly.

"Somethin 'bout 'er immortality potion. She said she needed the blood o a child o future and past te finish it," the man said. Jack couldn't control himself after that, the smirk on the man's face had driven him mad, he beat him to within an inch of his life. Gibbs had come down and dragged him, kicking and cursing, away from the comatose man.

He was now steering to an island off the coast of India. He would catch up with them, and he would kill them all.

"Cap'n, the men say we need te pull in somewhere and get supplies, we're runnin low on food and rum," Jack looked at Gibbs as he spoke, and nodded slowly.

"The closest port is Tortuga, we'll pull in fer a day and gather supplies. We can't afford more en a day though. Let the crew know whoever isn't back by dawn the day after we reach Tortuga, we leave," he told Gibbs, then turned back to steering and stewing. With the delay they wouldn't reach Alyth for at least three more days, but nothing could be done about it, the crew would mutiny if there wasn't food and rum aboard, he'd have to wait and hope that she was alright when he reached her. God he hoped she would be okay.


	21. Oh ciggy you’re my hero!

Chapter 21

Oh ciggy you're my hero!

After that first day the crew of the witch's ship hadn't been allowed to touch her, only Will. She had visited Alyth and put a smelly brew on her cuts and bruises, telling her it would help to heal them. She had then declared that Alyth was not to be hurt any further. Alyth's heart had jumped with hope, until she realized that hurt and rape were two different things according to the witch. Alyth had lost track of time, but as far as she could tell it had only been a week, and they still had months until they reached their destination. With each day that passed her hope diminished, if Jack were to save her he would have by now. Will visited her every afternoon. Every night he would come to her and rape her before falling asleep beside her. The only times she was ever untied were when she needed to relieve herself. She would lay awake and watch him, wishing she were untied so she could strangle him to death, how she despised this man that had pretended to be her and Jack's friend. She cringed every time he told her he loved her. Will was sleeping next to her as she lay awake, night was coming to an end and soon the dawn would color the sky with its radiance, she missed watching the dawn with Jack. A sudden scream from outside made her turn quickly to the door.

"What was that?" She asked herself quietly so as not to wake Will. It was like this that Jack found her, her eyes staring at the door as he entered, the witch held in front of him with his cutlass at her throat.

Jack was astonished when he opened the door of the cabin the witch had led him to. All he could see was Will, his arms wrapped around the body of a naked girl, his head lying on her chest.

"Jack," the girl whispered, and he saw for the first time that it was Alyth. His mouth widened in shock, 'how could she do this to me?' he thought, his cutlass wavering at the witch's throat. His thoughts turned deadly as he saw his friend tighten his hold on Alyth and pull her closer in his sleep. His eyes moved up to her face, and he finally noticed that her arms were above her head. The dawn finally decided to make an appearance, and light flitted into the room, showing the ropes that were holding her writs and ankles in place. Jack looked at her face and saw relief and love staring back at him. It wasn't what he thought, she had been kidnapped. But his friend hadn't been, his friend had been in on it. The witch began to wriggle in his grasp, and with a flick of his wrist he slit her throat, blood spurted everywhere and he released her, watching her fall on the ground. It was then that Will opened his eyes. Jack saw him smirk up at Alyth as his hand fondled her breast. She smirked back and spit on him.

'That's me girl,' Jack thought as he moved towards Will, who hadn't noticed his presence, or the presence of the dead witch on the floor. Will scowled as he wiped the spit off his face and brought his hand up to slap her. Jack jumped forward and placed his cutlass at Wills throat.

"I wouldn't be doin that if I were you, mate," he growled, Will's eyes widened in fear as he heard Jack speak.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Will whispered, taking Jacks advice and bringing his hand down.

"I came te retrieve me woman and me best friend, only te find that me best friend was in on me woman's kidnapping," Jack said nonchalantly.

"You're not going to let a little thing like this get in the way of our friendship are you? I mean after all I saved your life, twice," Will squeaked.

"Naw, I would never let a lil thing get in the way o our friendship Will," Jack said and sheathed his cutlass. Will visibly relaxed, and Alyth looked up at Jack questioningly. "It's a shame this is more than a lil thing," Jack growled, grabbing Will by the scruff of the neck and throwing him off the bed. Will landed on the floor with a loud thump, his head hitting the hard wood deck. Jack knelt next to Alyth and gingerly touched her bruised face.

"Jack, I missed you so much," Alyth sobbed. Jack kissed her lips softly, then pulled a knife from his boot and cut the ropes around her wrists and ankles. She fell into his arms, sobbing out her story unintelligibly. Jack held her close.

"It's a'right now luv, everything will be okay," he murmured, running his hands up and down her back.

"Sparrow, she's mine, get your hands off her," he heard Will cry, and he pulled away from Alyth to face Will.

"No mate, that's where yer wrong. She's mine and always will be," Jack growled, danger was emanating from his body as he pulled his cutlass. Will had been weaponless, being naked, but had apparently located his sword from where he dropped it the night before. While they had been embracing he had thrown on a pair of trousers and was now pointing his blade at Jack. "I'll kill ye fer what ye did te Alyth," Jack snarled as Will struck. Jack easily blocked the blow, and parried to his left. Will dodged to the right and charged at Jack. Jack smirked as he stepped aside, laughing as Will overshot his target and rammed into the wall. Will stumbled back, and then turned to see a sword at his throat.

"Jack, come on lets not let a little strumpet hurt our friendship," Will whispered, his eyes large with fear.

Alyth saw Jack's sword waver slightly and knew Jack didn't want to kill Will; he had been one of Jack's closest friends. She watched in horror as Will smirked at Jack and pulled something metallic from the back of his trousers. Alyth's head was spinning, she didn't know what to do. She felt something hard in her hand and glanced down, the knife Jack had used to cut her free was in her hand. She was sitting to the side of Will and Jack, and without a second thought she threw the knife. It imbedded itself in Will's arm making him drop the dagger he was holding. Will cried out in pain. Jack looked down when he heard the clank and saw the dagger lying on the floor, and the one in his arm. He glanced back at Alyth and smiled in thanks, she merely nodded.

"Sorry Will but I can't let ye hurt us again," Jack whispered as he stabbed Will in the chest with his cutlass. Will's mouth dropped open as Jack pulled out his sword. Will slumped to the ground lifeless. It was over. Jack swayed over to Alyth and handed her a cigarette and a lighter. She gratefully took both and lit her cigarette, the first in a week, and took a long, deep drag.

"What now?" She asked, her voice almost too low for him to hear.

"Now we blow the ship and go where the wind takes us," Jack said, taking her in his arms. She held him back tightly never wanting to let go.

"Let's go home," she said as she finally pulled away.

"Aye, to the Pearl," Jack said.

This story is coming to an end, just one more chapter. If you liked my writing and want more than go to my profile and either go to slave girl for more Pirates of the Caribbean, or go to (the url is on my profile page) for some original fiction. I hope you had fun reading this story; Thanks you guys.


	22. It’s been wonderful my love, my cigarett...

Chapter 22

It's been wonderful my love, my cigarette...

Alyth lay in the bed in Jack's cabin smoking a cigarette. She had been back for a week and since the moment she had stepped onto the Pearl Jack had carried her to his bed and ordered her not to leave it. So she slept, and smoked, and read, and slept and smoked. She was becoming rather bored, not with the smoking but with the lying around. Jack and Ana Maria had both looked her over and declared her mostly healed, but Jack still wouldn't let her out of bed. She sighed as she took a long soothing drag of her cigarette.

"How're ye feelin luv?" Jack asked as he walked in the room.

"I'm bored, can I please, please come out?" Jack watched her carefully before coming over and sweeping her up in his arms.

"Aye, I spose ye can fer a while luv," he said as they left the cramped quarters. She kissed him softly on the lips and when she pulled back he set her down softly on the deck. The sun was just beginning to rise, and she held Jack's hand and flicked her cigarette butt into the ocean. The sunrise was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, the bright orange and yellow chasing away the darkness. She smiled and kissed Jack.

"Thank you," she murmured. The crew wouldn't be up for a while, after blowing up the other ship and sailing away for a while they had lowered the anchor and partied, with the exception of the few sad pirates that had drawn watch, Jack would never forget to set up watch again after what had happened last time. He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close.

"I'll neva let ye go again Alyth, I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, my pirate Captain," she said.

"Where do ye want te go from here luv?"

"I don't care Jack, as long as I can go there with you."

"Ferever and always me love, ferever and always," he said, pulling her into a deep kiss.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Jack?" Alyth asked.

"Yea luv?" Jack asked, caressing her body. It had been six months since her horrendous ordeal, and she had pretty much gotten over it. She still had nightmares every now and then but Jack helped to keep them at bay. It was only when he was steering at night, leaving her alone in their bed, that she had them anymore. They were married now, had been for two months. It had been a pirate wedding, a wedding that would only ever be legal aboard the Pearl, but it was good enough for them.

"I have something to tell you," she said, rolling over onto her side and looking him in the eyes.

"Well if yer gonna say that ye want te leave me and neva see me again I can promise ye now it'll neva happen," Jack said, a glimmer of mirth in his eyes. She could see him well through the full-moonlight shinning through the portholes.

"No, I would never say that Jack."

"Well then what is it? Tell me before I explode luv," he said.

"I'm pregnant." Jack stared at her quietly for a few moments.

"Are ye sure luv?" he whispered. She nodded and lay her head against his bare chest. "Do ye know how long?"

"You mean do I know if it's yours?" She smirked. He nodded slightly, making her laugh. "Yes Jack Sparrow there is no doubt in my mind that the child growing inside me is indeed a little Sparrowling, I'd be huge right now if it weren't." He nodded his head, and placed his hand on her abdomen.

'A baby, Jack Sparrow is gonna be a father,' he thought. "How long?" He asked.

"I'm thinking a little over a month, which means in a little less than eight months we will have a baby boy or girl." She said wistfully.

"Well then in seven months er so we'll have te get ye te a Port where a midwife can take care o ye," Jack murmured.

"But I want to stay here," she said indignantly.

"I know ye do, but we dun' have the capabilities te give birth on a pirate ship. It's bloody dangerous, me own ma died givin birth te me." Jack rarely spoke about his family to her, and she smiled realizing that he had just told her something of his past to help her.

"But your going to be there, right?"

"O course I'll be there, can't have me first born child come into the world without it's pa, now can I?" He asked. She shook her head and kissed him lightly, dreaming of her child.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"One more push girl and ye'll 'ave it out," the old woman yelled, trying to be heard over the screaming of Alyth. Alyth pushed with all her might, and heard the faint cry of an infant. She looked up slightly and saw a beautiful head of blonde hair. She saw the old woman doing something around the baby's stomach, and then a knife was produced. Alyth became frightened for a moment, and then saw the old woman's helper cut the umbilical cord.

"What is it?" Alyth whispered anxiously.

"It's a beautiful baby girl," the old woman said as she wrapped her in a blanket and laid her in her mother's arms. Alyth looked down into a pair of dark brown, almost black eyes and smiled joyously. She knew that most babies had blue eyes when they were born, this one was special.

"Alyth are ye okay? What is it?" Jack asked, barging into the room.

"I'm fine Jack, come meet your daughter." Jack smiled and walked over to them.

"She's beautiful, just like her mother," Jack said, touching her cheek softly, and leaning down to kiss her mother.

"Actually I thought she looked rather like her father, what with those full lips and dark eyes," Alyth murmured. Jack stared at his daughter for a few moments.

"What should we name her?" He asked quietly.

"I was thinking of Alandra," she said, brushing the top of her daughters head with her lips.

"Alandra," he said as if testing it. "I like it, Alandra Julie Sparrow."

"It's perfect, my little jewel," she said.

"Our lil jewel luv, ours ferever," Jack whispered, watching his wife and daughter with a love he never thought he had in him, a love for something other than his ship, and the sea.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I hope you all liked this story. There isn't going to be a sequel to this one, but I may have another new one coming out soon! Big thanx to everyone for reading this, and for all of you who bitched at me about smoking and whatnot ye can go te hell! I will be looking this story over and fixing the things you all said needed fixing, such as spelling and commas, thank you for that! And if you would like to read more of my stuff I recommend the slave girl, 58 reviews so far and only 16 chapters, and every review a grand one. So again thanx to all!


End file.
